


Memories Made into Ghosts - Jack/Daniel slash fan fiction

by Rosie012



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie012/pseuds/Rosie012





	Memories Made into Ghosts - Jack/Daniel slash fan fiction

  
This is an old story called Memories Made into Ghosts. The full e-zine with all the artwork I made is available for $8. The money goes to Mitch (mitchslash), not me, and is to being added to his fund to help with the few thousand dollars he is going to owe after the kidney transplant is done. Unfortunately insurance doesn't pay for everything. The link to this e-zine is on my links bar along with a link to Mitch's website and other authors that are favorites of mine.

The story has been available for a couple of years now, so I'm posting it here but text only.

Mitch and his creativity and friendship have been a great inspiration to me. Sadly he hasn't been inspired to write Jack/Daniel for a while. Partly because the show is gone but mainly I think because the illness is catching up with him. We are hoping that the transplant comes very soon.

Shazz was very helpful in attempting to help me understand grammar. It didn't take. Any mistakes left are mine and not hers. She did her best.

Rosie

  


 **Memories Made into Ghosts**

 **By Rosie**

rosie012@dreamwidth.org  
<http://rosie012.dreamwidth.org/>

  
Bright sun was streaming through the windows warming the exposed back in the bed. The morning was late and Daniel knew he needed to think about getting up. Jack would already have straightened the kitchen and was probably weeding in the garden. The neighbor’s kid mowed the lawn weekly while mulch and stones kept the weeds under control. However, now and then, when he could, Daniel knew Jack liked to pull the garden invaders himself, letting the smell of dirt and vegetation fill him up. The sun on his head and back, the sweat collecting and sliding down his neck, it all reminded him of what he fought for.

On those mornings, Daniel woke up alone without the feel of a hand sliding down his hip or tantalizing lips brushing across his shoulder. Lately, ever since his most recent trip to Ascension-land, it seemed these mornings happened more often.

He raised himself up on his elbows to look over at the clock while scratching an itch. Once he realized how late it was, he sat up with alarm and rubbed his hands over his eyes and through his hair. It was after 10, their first day of three on stand down. He liked to sleep later than Jack, true, but this was decadent. Not to mention wasteful.

He needed to get into the shower but couldn’t help flopping back on his pillow for just a few more minutes, picturing his lover’s hands outside in the sun sinking into the dirt over and over. Funny, he thought, how they both ended up with their hands in dirt, though Daniel would be much more meticulous than Jack, as he carefully searched for treasures on a dig site. Well, on the rare occasions he got the chance anyway.

Jack, on the other hand, sank his hands in to pull up weeds, or dig holes for a new plant. He hoped this morning’s “sandbox time” would give the general some much-needed relaxation. Daniel frowned, thinking about the new medicine bottles that had become part of Jack’s life over the last year. He was worried about that, and knew he hadn’t really focused on this enough while they fought through these last fierce battles with Anubis.

It was going to be good to have a couple of days away from the prying eyes at the SGC. He didn’t regret his choice to return. Leaving the fight for Earth, leaving Jack, was never a doubt. But he hadn’t expected the new glances he was getting, the feeling of pity in the eyes of some and a sense of schadenfreude from others.

The name Kerry Johnson had been mentioned enough times in conjunction with Jack that he figured it out pretty quickly and as the light dawned in his face the emotions appeared even more obviously in those around him.

Daniel spent a lot of time in the haven of his office now with books and the feel of the wood and the smells of old things that he loved so much. He understood Jack. But he wasn’t happy being the object of all those curious people. Not after what he’d been through. Especially not after watching his dear friend Sam strike him down with eyes so dead he had been more terrified of that than of dying.

A shower. He needed a shower right now and with these thoughts in mind, he finally pulled himself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to begin his day.

Outside the bathroom window, Jack knelt before a bed of dianthus, in all shades from rose to snow white. Moisture from the ground had soaked his knees, and the rich smell of the warm earth had pleasantly filled his senses all morning. When he heard the water running in the shower he decided that his time in the garden had ended. With a satisfied smile, he stood up and grabbed the handles of the trashcan where he’d thrown the weeds and hauled it around to the side of the garage. Then he hung the garden tools on their hooks inside the shed. As he walked toward the door to the house, he pulled his dirty t-shirt off over his head and left his mud-caked shoes outside the back door. In his smelly socks, he padded quietly towards the master bath shedding the rest of his clothes along the way. They were tossed into the hamper before he called to Daniel in the shower.

“Ready or not, you’re about to have company,” he called out.

“What makes you think I want any company?” Daniel pretended to grump back.

Jack slid the door open enough to stick his head inside and with a wiggle of his eyebrows he smugly said, “You always want my company.”

“Uh, not when you stink I don’t,” and Daniel's nose crinkled at the nasty smell wafting off Jack.

“Well,” Jack said as if speaking to the intellectually impaired, “that’s why I’m getting in the shower.” His gaze wandered down Daniels body in appreciation.

“Uh huh,” Daniel said skeptically, “that’s why you’re standing there staring, letting all the steam out.” He poured shampoo into his hand and began to scrub his hair.

Jack didn’t stop staring while he stepped over the rim of the tub to get in, but held his hand out for the shampoo. Daniel handed it over.

A few minutes later Jack was rinsing the soap from his body and his arm snaked out to capture Daniel, who was about to leave the shower. Daniel, held in place, silently watched him finish rinsing. When Jack was done, he stood as still as Daniel, and their eyes locked, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Jack pounced, taking hold of strong shoulders, pushing the trim back into the tiles at the far end of the shower. Daniel grinned at him gleefully, leaning his head back to land against the wall. Jack moved in to suck.

“Jaaaaccckkkk,” Daniel breathed his name out low and long, his arms coming up under his attacker’s, so that Jack felt them pushing and pulling at the muscles of his back.

Below his waist, Jack felt Daniel push into his groin to meet him with his own thrusts. He let his lips and tongue move along Daniel’s neck and up his jaw until, with a twist, their mouths met. Daniel’s fingers curled into Jack’s hair at the back of his head and he felt himself held in the kiss. Jack freed one hand to reach between their bodies and line their cocks up in his grip.

Slowly, while their lips met in wet kisses, their hips rolled with easy strokes. Jack felt Daniel playing with the nubs along his spine until passion drove their movement. He felt flat palms on his back giving his lover purchase, until they curled into fists pounding with the desperate need to come against Jack's flesh.

God, Jack didn’t know which thrilled him more. The battering at his back or the gasping moans panted against his neck. Jack moved his arm from Daniel’s waist to pull at his ass. He never wanted to let him go, never wanted it to end. But Daniel was shaking now and the moans turned to mewling cries. Jack frantically thrust against Daniel’s slippery body, losing himself. His cock was hot, hard and ready to burst. The rhythm was gone. Jack plunged his tongue deeply into Daniel’s mouth. They both moaned as Daniel suddenly gripped the back of Jack’s head before they lost the kiss and their foreheads fell onto the shoulder of the other. Daniel came first, groaning into Jack’s neck, his fingers clawing at Jack’s shoulders and back when his cum shot out between them. In moments, Jack followed with moans breathed against Daniel’s neck that tormented his post orgasmic lover’s over sensitized skin.

“Mmmmmmm,” Daniel finally moaned.

Jack laughed in his ear as his hand began stroking Daniel all over again.

“Oh God, Jack,” he paused, his breath hitching in gasping breaths. “Enough,” he declared and pulled Jack back toward the other end of the shower.

The warm water fell over their heads, washing away their semen. Once cleaned Daniel tried to coax Jack into enjoying a hug in the last few minutes of warm water they had left. But Jack had grown quiet and his hug was too soft. Glancing at his suddenly pensive face, Daniel felt his happy mood slip away.

"Don't, Jack. Not now, not after this." His voice was a pleading whisper.

Jack reached up a hand and Daniel allowed his cheek to be caressed. Then he cradled Jack's head against his shoulder and tried to give comfort, though all he felt was weariness. He was tired of forgiving and he wanted this situation to go away. He wondered if a day would come when his lover wouldn't remember Kerry Johnson and the relationship he'd begun with her when Daniel was missing, presumed dead once again.

“This was a good way to start the day, Jack.” Daniel tried to grin into his wet hair and the falling water. "Let's try to ...," he found himself at a loss for words, until he finally begged, "Please, just let it go."

"When will you," Jack replied against his shoulder.

"I’ve already told you I’m fine. I don’t care that you slept with her. Where does this keep coming from?" Daniel asked with frustration. He pushed away to step out of the shower."

Toweling off, Daniel could see Jack watching him. It was obvious he regretted that the closeness they had found during the shower had been so quickly shattered.

Tying the towel around his waist, he turned to look into the sad brown eyes and finally he said, "I don't know how many ways to tell you that I love you and I understand. You thought I was dead. You were in pain. There is nothing to forgive." Then, he turned and left the bathroom.

He knew Jack would follow in a minute. The matter would be dropped for now. But it would come up again. For some reason, Jack could not believe that Daniel didn't feel a need to forgive him and Jack wanted to be forgiven. The times Daniel had said that he did, Jack just didn't believe him.

~

The cupboards were bare so the men decided to restock the kitchen. But before they could get out of the front door the phone rang. When Daniel realized it was General Hammond calling again, he left Jack alone with his call and went to look briefly at some notes. He wondered about all the phone calls Jack was getting from the General in Washington lately. Too many of them were coming to the house, which wasn’t routine. He couldn’t help but wonder why. He was beginning to suspect the reason and the thought of it made him feel a new weight on his shoulders. There was no point in worrying about it now. Jack would tell him about it soon enough.

Once they were able to leave the house their first stop was breakfast at a coffee house, followed by a few other errands, including new plants for the garden. Finally, they got the groceries and drove home.

When they pulled into the driveway they found Jon sitting on the doorstep, head leaning back and eyes shut.

Daniel froze in his seat, shocked to see the young man after nearly two years. He looked from Jon’s head, rising from its resting place down to his hands where they hung limply between his legs. He suddenly realized how much Jon had grown, how long those legs were and fought the embarrassment he felt, remembering the few hours they had spent together before Selmak had identified him as a clone. Daniel hadn’t been able to bring himself to touch Jon then, but their talks, when they stole moments alone had been intimate and personal. They’d never spoken like that again once the truth was known. There hadn’t been a chance. Then Jack was back.

Having heard the motor of the truck Jon stood when Jack and Daniel opened their doors and walked cautiously toward them. Daniel felt awkward when Jon’s eyes lingered on him and he ducked back down inside to the cab of the truck to retrieve forgotten papers. He took the time to compose himself before coming back out again.

Jack slammed his door shut a little too loudly, making Daniel cringe, though he tried to hide it.

“What’s the problem, Jon,” Daniel heard his partner demand.

“Jack,” Daniel admonished softly. “He wouldn’t be here unless something was very wrong. Don’t make things worse.”

He was surprised at how shaken he was by Jon’s appearance. He didn’t think he could handle Jack’s mood making things worse. Hopefully they could help Jon quickly, let the boy have his say, and without any feeling of restraint. Not that he was really a boy, Daniel reminded himself. This was Jack’s clone, a middle-aged soldier in the body of a sixteen-year-old boy. And he sure didn’t look like that youth of two years ago anymore.

“What?” Jack turned on Daniel irritably.

“Just give him a chance.” Daniel moved to the back of the truck and grabbed purchases, escaping Jack’s glare. His chest tightened knowing the inevitable. Jack was uncomfortable even knowing Jon existed. He had to have seen that lingering look. There was no way this was going to go well.

Like Daniel, Jack grabbed a couple of grocery bags and headed towards the door.

“Make yourself useful,” Jack commanded. Jon had already headed over to do just that.

The groceries were put away in the kitchen but Jack stretched the wait out longer. He had Jon bring the plants and fertilizer from the car around to the deck. Daniel waited anxiously for them to finish.

~

Jon had answered the few questions they’d asked, but he didn’t seem to be insistent on telling his story immediately. He’d offered to help get the plants in the ground.

Daniel watched while they worked, bickering over everything and nothing as the garden formed seamlessly under their skilled hands. He was as astonished as Jack was annoyed, that Jon anticipated nearly every placement and order Jack gave.

Jon was only a couple of inches shorter now, and his body had filled out. Their movements, so alike, left Daniel feeling confused.

While Jack cleaned up from his second round in the garden, Daniel spent an awkward few minutes alone with Jon. He found himself even more spooked now by how much Jon had grown since they had last seen him. The young man was close enough to Jack’s size that Daniel knew he would be able to fit into some of his counterpart’s clothes after his own shower.

It was clear to Daniel that Jon had something he needed to talk about, but he was avoiding the subject for now. Daniel had asked some pointed questions, but the truth was that this younger Jack knew him as well as well as his own Jack, and was just as good at saying no to him.

Later, when the afternoon sun was low in the sky and the evening breeze was beginning to blow, the three men sat on the deck. Both Jacks had the satisfaction of having worked in the garden behind them. Daniel had spent most of his time observing them, and had finally decided that perhaps this wouldn't go too badly after all. They had made sandwiches for dinner and carried their plates outside where Daniel hoped the atmosphere would dampen any volatility that could erupt when the subject of Jon's purpose in coming finally came out into the open.

Jack's chair was at a forty-five degree angle to the railing, but he managed to get his feet up on it anyway. Daniel was on the top step leaning against the rail post. Jon sat at the table with his hands lying flat out in front of him on either side of his plate. Looking up, Daniel was suddenly aware that when Jon raised his head the young man's line of vision was precisely along Daniel’s own jean clad legs stretched out across the steps. He looked down at his bare toes and self-consciously wiggled them, knowing how much Jack liked his feet. He didn’t know whether to move or not. When he looked up, he saw Jack watching him with an expressionless face, but just now, Jon was looking down at his sandwich, so he stayed put.

“So, shoot,” Jack invited, turning toward the table. “What’s the problem?”

Jon looked up and met his eyes, and then he straightened and squared his shoulders.

“I’m you, you know,” he began.

Jack grimaced and waved Jon’s conversation past that point.

“I’m just sayin’,” Jon tried again haltingly, “that maybe I shouldn’t have gone back to high school.”

“Uh huh,” Jack encouraged.

“Turns out I wasn’t so interested in the high school girls after all.” He looked down, and then took a bite of his sandwich.

Jack froze for a moment, bracing himself for the rest.

“So you were interested in the high school boys, then?” he decided to ask.

“Uh, not exactly,” Jon answered.

Daniel’s shoulders tensed up with that pronouncement, and he suspected he knew what was coming next.

“Then who or what exactly are you interested in? And may I say if it’s a what, then I think there are more problems with this cloning business than we originally realized.”

Jon snarled at him.

“It’s a teacher,” he said quietly. “My math teacher.” Pushing himself up from his chair, Jon stomped around the deck, his hand running through his hair. As he continued his story, his voice rose higher.

“And he’s a he. A nice geeky he, if you must know. Has blue eyes, too. Let’s get all the similarities out into the open now and get past them, because he’s not a Daniel imitation. Okay? He’s not.”

Jon turned back to Jack with a stormy expression that demanded agreement from Jack, who finally quietly said, “Okay. He’s not Daniel.”

Daniel felt his stomach suddenly twist with a sense of loss he had no right to feel. He was angry with himself for believing that he’d been replaced. He had no right to feel a hold over Jon. Even worse he felt that he was betraying Jack.

The conversation was too uncomfortable so he interjected himself forcefully into it and changed its direction.

“Jon?” he asked, “What’s the problem, other than the fact that you, a student of 16, are having sex with an adult. You are having sex with him I assume?”

“Not anymore,” Jon answered with unhappiness. “We were caught.”

“Oh,” Jack and Daniel responded together, suddenly realizing the depths of the problem that Jon, the teacher and the SGC were now facing.

“Crap,” Daniel whispered and Jack and Jon turned to him in surprise.

~

“What was I thinking?” Jon yelled. “Well, mostly Jack, I was thinking that the man I love was back here fucking another man. Another me.”

He stormed around the living room where they’d moved when the night had become too dark. Jack sat in a chair and Daniel watched him and the pacing young man from his seat on the couch.

Like earlier, when they had worked in the garden, Daniel was struck by how much alike the two were. In the nearly two years since they’d last seen Jon he’d grown to look more like the Jack that Daniel loved. His adult face had formed, though it was narrow and tight.

“You know something,” Jon startled Daniel out of his daydream, “it took me about one week to know I’d made a mistake. One week and one party invitation where I sat around and watched a bunch of kids talk about The OC. Eventually I figured out that was a T.V. show. And the drinking and smoking – and I don’t mean just tobacco.” Jon stormed out the words as he moved frenetically around the room. “Then I had to watch carloads of them drive off drunk and stoned. Oh yeah. I was the hit of that party. There I was, Jack O’Neill, being the responsible adult, trying to get them all to slow down, stop drinking, and call cabs.”

Daniel’s heart constricted when he heard that slip of the tongue and he saw Jack wince, but was grateful he didn’t say anything.

“Jesus Jack,” Jon continued, “it’s a wonder we don’t lose half the population in our teens.

“Oh and then there was the sex. Off in corners, out in the yard, and no condoms in sight. Yeah, I made the mistake of suggesting to one couple that they might want to consider them. That earned me a few stupid nicknames for the next six months.”

“Did you make any friends?” Daniel asked.

“Oh yeah, you’d be thrilled. I was the hit of the Geek Squad. President of the Chess Club, I’ll have you know, though I still haven’t figured out how that happened. I may not be able to beat you very often Daniel, but thanks to all those games we played…”

Daniel realized that Jon caught himself having slipped into his older identity with too much ease. He looked miserable. When he noticed Jack and Daniel glance at each other over this slip up Daniel caught him in a scowl, and instinct told him precisely when the young man tried to push away a sudden crushing feeling of alienation and loss. But the young man hid it quickly.

“Yeah, I know, it’s weird.”

Daniel felt proud when Jon resolutely picked up the story again.

“But I remember all those games. And thanks to them I can beat the pants off the geeks in the chess club. And technically speaking I’ve got six years of college, so I’m a wiz in math…”

His voice trailed off and Daniel knew they were finally getting to the reason that Jon had come to them for help.

“Which brings us to Sam,” Jon said in a quiet voice. “Well, Schmuel, actually, but Americans call him Sam,” and his voice fizzled out as he looked at the floor.

“He’s Israeli?” asked Daniel, his voice soft.

Jon looked up in surprise and smiled warmly at Daniel. “I should have known that you’d realize that.”

A grumble from Jack told them that Jon’s eyes had lingered a moment too long for comfort, before they moved away self-consciously.

“Yeah, though he’s been in the States since he was two. His younger brother and sister were born here.”

“How old is he?” Jack asked with what Daniel thankfully thought was sympathy.

“Twenty-eight. He’s young. Too young for me.” Then Jon laughed with painful irony. “Too old for me, actually.”

Daniel left his seat to go and put his arm over Jon’s shoulder. He held him sympathetically, and realized that Jon was only an inch or two shorter than he was now.

“How long since you were discovered?” Jack asked with enough control and compassion to cause Daniel to look up at him with appreciative surprise.

“Last night,” Jon said with his eyes downcast. Daniel felt him sink against his side. Though he felt Jon’s shoulders twitch, he was both grateful and disappointed that Jon resisted putting his own arms around him in return.

No one spoke for a minute, though Jack’s eye’s narrowed a little at the sight before him.

Jon straightened and removed himself from Daniel's grasp. He gave himself a shake as if his skin burned where he had leaned into Daniel.

“I was at his house,” Jon began. “He’d driven; my car was at my apartment. He teaches summer school. But he's done early and I meet up with him after his classes."

"I warned him so often that we needed to be careful during the daytime. It was too risky, at his house anyway. So many people could drop by anytime. He’s popular with the students at school,” Jon added with some pride looking up.

Quickly his moment passed and he threw his hands up in disgust as he started pacing restlessly again. He continued his story saying, “We’d taken a shower together.”

They couldn’t help it. Jack and Daniel looked at each other and Daniel's skin flushed.

“Oh great,” Jon complained, recognizing the signs. “Thanks for that vision.”

The two men suddenly had a vision of their own, of Jon and a twenty-eight year old teacher alone, naked, in a shower.

Jon seemed to realize where their minds had gone and got angry. “Will you two get your minds out of the gutter?” he yelled. “This is serious.”

His face fell and the general with the hormones of a sixteen year old looked ready to cry. “I may have ruined his life.”

“Alright,” Jack said hurriedly before things got out of hand. “Everybody take it easy. We’ll take care of this.” He walked over to Jon and used his hand to guide him towards a seat on the couch.

Daniel took a turn around the room thinking to himself. Carefully he sat in the chair he’d been in before. “Jon,” he began in a soothing voice, “how did you get caught?”

Jon looked embarrassed for a moment but it passed. “A few kids from school came by and knocked on the door. When nobody answered they went to the back door and knocked some more. Schmuelie decided that since the knocking was so persistent, he’d better answer it. He put on a robe and went to the door. After a while, I heard it close and thought he’d gotten rid of whoever it was, so I walked into the kitchen. Without a robe, unfortunately,” he grimaced. “There they were, all standing in the kitchen by the door. They got an eyeful.” Jon shook his head and looked down before continuing. “They seemed to be shocked,” he said. “All I remember is that someone yanked the door open and all of them ran out.”

“How many kids were there?” Daniel probed gently for information.

“Four.”

“All boys, girls, both?” Daniel questioned.

“Three boys and one girl,” Jon replied.

“Did you know any of them?”

“I knew them all, or at least who they were. They were all from school.”

“What did they do when they saw you?” Jack asked.

“The girl shrieked. I think I heard one of the boys yell “What the hell.” The others didn’t say anything, just seemed to gape at me. That’s all I can tell you. I ran back to get my clothes and got out of there.” Jon ended with a wave of his hand.

“You just left him there alone with the kids?” Jack was shocked.

“Yeah,” Jon yelled standing up in front of the couch, “I wasn’t the rescue, I was the problem. I needed to get away from there.”

“Alright, alright,” Daniel intervened, standing to put his arm out to settle Jon back into his seat.

“Wait a minute,” Jack interposed, “how old are you now?”

“Sixteen. I’ve been sixteen for nine months. Thanks for asking.”

Jack gave an impatient look at Jon before going on. To Daniel he said, “I thought statutory rape in Colorado ended at fifteen.”

“Not exactly,” Daniel replied. “Between fifteen and seventeen it’s still statutory rape if the adult is older by ten years or more than the teen. Jon you said Schmuel is twenty-eight?”

“Yeah,” Jon answered morosely.

“Definitely statutory rape then,” said Jack. “What do you know about what happened after you left?”

“I went back to my apartment. Ran actually, since my car was there. I didn’t answer the phone so Schmuelie came by a couple of hours later. He told me that he believed they would be telling their parents. They will most likely tell the principal and then the school board would find out. Someone’ll call the police, if they haven’t already. Although the school district may hold off in an attempt to handle the situation without publicity. Either way, Schmuelie loses his job. If the police are involved he’ll go to jail.”

“And you will have to testify. Not much of a low profile is it!” Jack angrily stated. His expression told Daniel volumes. Jack knew there wasn't any way that they could avoid interfering in this civilian matter. The concern was who or what other agencies might they have to get involved to squash this before it became too public.

“Why didn’t you get in touch with us when you realized you’d made a mistake in going back to school?” Jack accused with a rising hot voice.

“Yeah,” Jon shot back, “I know exactly how much you wanted to hear from me. The entire SGC seemed pretty anxious to be rid of me at the time. I really didn’t expect a lot of sympathy.”

“Now I know you’re sixteen and thinking with whacked up hormones,” Jack grumbled. “You should have called us and you know it.”

“Thanks loads, Jack,” the clone hollered as he shot up from the couch and started for the door.

Daniel hurried up from his chair and grabbed hold of his arm. Jon let himself be restrained. He looked sadly up at Daniel and the memory of those early hours when they both thought he was Jack flooded both their minds. Jon pulled away from him and as he went back to the couch Daniel felt a crushing loss.

“I don’t want Schmuelie to be hurt. It was my fault. I seduced him.” Jon spoke seriously from his seat on the couch, with only a slight tremble in his voice. The other two men watched him carefully. “He’s twenty-eight and realistically speaking I'm forty-six. Nearly forty-seven, in fact. And we all know I’ve seen a lot more of the world than he has.”

Jack and Daniel looked at each other. There wasn’t much anyone could say to Jon’s declaration. Neither of them thought it made much difference at this point how the relationship started. The question that no one could answer tonight was what the future held.

Releasing some tension with a deep breath, Jack asked, “Do you need to call anyone to let them know you’re alright?”

Jon didn’t answer right away, and Jack turned towards him only to catch him eyeing Daniel with sorrow.

Daniel was as startled as Jon by the bite in Jack’s voice when he barked out, “Well, do you?”

Jon shook his head no.

“I think we all need to get some sleep,” Daniel said stepping between the two. “We’ll start working on this tomorrow.”

He put his hand on Jon’s shoulder and squeezed. “Come on, you can have the guest room.” With his hand still in place, Daniel led Jon to a room down the hall from the one that, as far as Jon was concerned, they once shared together.

Maybe he had made a mistake coming to these two for help, because Jon didn't know if he could bear this.

Chapter 2

Alone in their bedroom, Jack watched Daniel standing near the end of the bed. All evening Jack had seen the way Jon surreptitiously looked at Daniel. He’d seen the longing, that was so hard to hide from his alter ego. Despite his recent history, Jon was drawn to his former lover. As much as Jack didn’t want to think about it, he knew that if the positions were reversed, he would find it impossible to give up Daniel himself.

He wondered how much of himself Daniel saw in the man/child in the bed down the hall. Jack shivered with a predatory itch from the awareness of his clone so close. Behind that door was the only person in the world he believed had the power to take Daniel away from him.

Daniel turned toward him, mouth opening to speak, but before he could get a syllable out, Jack had hands in his hair, and their lips pressed together with a force that he could tell surprised his lover. Daniel didn’t fight him though, and after a brief moment of stillness, gave in. Jack felt a moment of triumph when the hard planes of his lover’s body pressed back against him and his mouth opened to allow their tongues to tangle.

“Hmmm,” he rumbled when Daniel suddenly embraced him tightly with his long arms. Their groins met, and a hiss of pleasure sounded from both of them. Jack's desire spiked and his kisses flew wetly across Daniel's cheek until his lover tilted his head back so that they could slide down his neck.

“Do you know what I’m going to do Daniel?” Jack spoke quietly, pushing Daniel’s shirt up. He felt goose bumps begin to prickle on the skin beneath his hands, and a shiver betrayed the thrill that ran through Daniel’s body. Jack turned him around and pressed his dick into Daniel's clothed ass. “I’m going to fuck you. Right there.” His voice came from deep in his throat while he pushed forward with his hips.

“Is that so?” he heard Daniel say with amusement. Any pretense of lack of interest on Daniel’s part was gone when Jack felt him ground his ass back against him.

“I might be interested.” Daniel said casually.

His head rolled on Jack’s chest so that his lips were in reach again, and as they fell into the kiss, Jack reached down and slid his hands inside Daniel’s waistband.

Oh, what a rush of heat he felt now, he thought. Daniel was so hard it must hurt, pre-cum already leaking out. Jack had a brief thought about the young man down the hall, but pushed it away, not wanting to dwell on how much he might be a part of this drama. The longing looks from Jon hadn’t escaped Daniel's notice either. Jack was sure of that. What Daniel thought of them was what Jack didn’t think he could deal with.

Suddenly Jack felt his other hand grabbed, and dragged up Daniel’s chest to his nipples. His ass continued to gyrate against Jack’s groin. The weight of his head fell back onto Jack’s shoulder again, and as Jack flicked and pinched the nipples, Daniel moaned even more. Jack used his hands to wind Daniel up enough that his moaning was alarmingly loud. Then he suddenly let go and spun him around again.

“Shower, Daniel,” he leaned in and growled.

"On command?" Daniel asked breathlessly.

  
"Yep," Jack smugly ordered.

“Riiiiiight. On my way,” he snapped back. Jack watched him turn on his heel as he headed for the bathroom. He started toward the closet when he saw that Daniel had stopped near the bathroom door, dropping his pants and leaning over to pull them off over his feet. Jack gulped at the view. He knew the man had done it on purpose.

“Oh, and Jack,” he heard Daniel say over his shoulder. “Try to stop acting like an ass by the time I get back. Okay?”

Jack smirked and didn’t make any promises.

While Daniel was in the bathroom, Jack pulled out some candles but put them back when he thought of the smell of the smoke oozing out under the door. He turned down the bed then put the lube conveniently under his pillow. Once the setting was ready, he headed out to check that the doors and windows were all locked and that Jon was at least in his room, hopefully asleep.

That was when he found the boy silhouetted in the moonlight cascading through the windows facing out to the deck. He was standing still and watching the yard.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Jack groused.

Jon didn't start with surprise as Jack had hoped. Obviously, he realized Jack was there, one more sign of the boy’s advanced training that Jack would love to forget.

"This was once all mine," Jon asserted about the view through the glass in front of him. A few heartbeats of silence passed. Jack remained mute though his hands clenched in anger. Jon turned and looked at him with the expressionless face of a much older man.

"I'll leave you alone now," he said very quietly, and he left to go to his room.

Jack stood in the dark wondering where to aim his anger and struggled to empty his mind. Slowly he allowed Daniel into his thoughts until finally his lover was all that was there. Then he followed his routine, checking all the entrances into his home. Everything was secure. The boy had already locked them all. His shoulders tensed only a little as he turned from the last window and walked down the hall.

Passing the guest room on his way he listened at the door. Jon's even breathing told him that he was at least trying to sleep. Even so, he winced as floor boards creaked beneath his feet.

With relief, Jack headed into the steam misting out of the master bathroom to join Daniel in the shower.

“You took too long, Jack. I’m about done.”

“Oh really,” Jack replied. “How 'bout you wash me, then.”

Daniel grinned, grabbing a washcloth and pumped some soap into it. He began to rub the soapy cloth over Jack’s neck then down his chest. The foaming terrycloth circling his skin was the best thing Jack had felt all day. When Daniel took his wrists and raised his arms to rub the cloth into the hollows beneath his shoulders, he smiled up at his bather. Jack really started to enjoy himself when Daniel let his fingers swirl through his chest hair and over his nipples. The sensuality of the rhythm eased away his tension. Soon however, Daniel finished, leaving Jack cold and soapy. He stepped further into the hot streaming water and rinsed off. Daniel pumped more soap into the washcloth and, capturing Jack's eyes moved in closer. Mesmerized, Jack didn’t budge while the washcloth was slipped between his legs, massaging the soap into his thighs, down to his ankles then back up.

He loved being with Daniel like this. It was as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. He reached out needing to run his own hands on Daniel’s wet skin. They kissed and while Daniel’s tongue ran over his teeth, the washcloth gently massaged the soap into Jacks balls and up and down his shaft. Jack felt his pubic hair tugged as fingertips curled into it through the loops of the fabric.

The washcloth fell to the bottom of the shower. Daniel used his hand to rinse away all the soap then let it slide around to the small of Jack’s back and pushed their bodies together. His soapy right hand slid down between the cheeks of Jacks ass and scrubbed up and down, lower and lower, until he reached the puckered opening. Jack was soon panting and trying not to squirm too much while Daniel cleaned him up. Soon Jack had to end it and pushed himself away from the exploring fingers.

“Enough!” he growled and rinsed the soap away. “Out,” he commanded as he took charge again.

Daniel gave him a smug leer and a last grab of his rump before he acquiesced and obediently stepped out of the shower. Dripping wet, he turned and beamed, “Here … towel …,” after which he grabbed one for himself and turned around so that his own ass faced the man he was enticing while he dried off.

Jack watched Daniel putting on a show for him, bending forward with one leg lifted while he dried the water away from his thighs. The man looked uncharacteristically graceful, perched on one leg while he rubbed the water from his skin. Now his right foot went down and he lifted his left to reach farther forward toward his calf. His scrotum dangled down under the curve of his buttocks and thigh for Jack to enjoy, swaying while Daniel patted himself dry.

The thought of sliding his hand along the curve of that upturned ass cheek and taking those dangling balls in his hands was suddenly making Jack hard. He got out of the shower and moved behind and up against Daniel, steering him out of the bathroom and toward the bed. Daniel’s towel hit the floor as he allowed Jack’s guidance out of the room.

His arms wrapped around his lover and he breathed in his scent. Jack felt Daniel’s body moving forward, felt the strength in the damp sinew, hot with life. Daniels chest rose and fell under his arms and he listened to each breath his lover took.

“Stop that.” Daniel’s yell pulled him out of his reverent enjoyment of the moment.

“Stop what?” He groused back. “I’m just enjoying …”

“Your pushing. Too hard. And practically inhaling my neck. If you want something to eat I’ve got something else for you to suck on.” Daniel smirked and pushed back a little with his shoulders.

Jack realized he might have overbalanced Daniel on the way to the bed.

He eased up a bit, sucking on Daniels neck.

“All in good time, I’m not done here yet.”

Jack loved Daniel so much, and the thought that he could lose him, that he had lost him again, and only just gotten him back, terrified Jack for a moment. Now, only a short time later a new threat was here in his own house, right down the hall. He squeezed tighter. Daniel gasped and they collapsed on the bed with Jack lying across Daniel’s body.

His captive tried to crawl out from under him up the mattress, but Jack gripped him in a moment of territorial panic holding on, just for the hell of it.

“Jack,” Daniel drawled out, spread eagled beneath his lover, “I’d like to be comfortable. In the center of the bed. Don’t want to worry about being knocked onto the floor in the heat of passion.” Jack watched the one eyebrow he could see on the face turned back toward him bob up and down, and he snapped out of his mood to grin back at him.

He rained kisses all over the beloved neck and shoulders. It struck him that there had never been a playful moment with Kerry Johnson in this bed and that thought made him gleeful. He knew there was still something wrong between Daniel and him over Kerry Johnson and he wished that he understood what it was. When they did speak about her again, he’d tell Daniel about the new insight that had just come to him. The fact that there had never been any joy with Kerry but it was always there with Daniel was sure to make his lover happy.

Why did that kid have to show up now when he and Daniel had so much to deal with as a couple?

Daniel had gotten away from him and crawled up the bed so that his head was reasonably near the pillows. Jack shoved the distracting thoughts away and moved up to him. With a tug, he got his lover turned onto his back and settled between Daniel’s spread legs.

He laid one of his hands alongside Daniel’s cheek, and with the other, he traced the wrinkles forming in the corner of one eye. He concentrated only on studying his face. He loved the wrinkles and the way they seemed to make Daniel’s eyes twinkle when he laughed. Right now though, Jack noticed them full of curiosity as Daniel studied him right back. Once again, he stopped the questions with a kiss. Tonight Jack wanted to show Daniel how much he was loved and rubbing his lips along Daniels skin was a good place to start. Here and there, he stopped to nip and taste him with teeth and tongue.

“Mmmmmmmm,” Daniel murmured deep in his throat. “That’s better.”

“What?” Jack asked between nibbles.

“Action. Not staring. Whatever that was all about. What was that all ab…”

Daniel moved while he talked. Jack knew how to stop that and threaded his hands into Daniel’s hair, taking control of his head. He tilted it just right for a kiss to the neck then slid to the side so that his other hand could reach down to fondle loose balls. He rolled them in his fingers and relished the whimpering noises Daniel couldn’t hold back.

He pulled away just a tiny bit, his breath puffing very slightly on his lover’s cheek. “Are you mine, Daniel?” he whispered.

“Yes, Jack,” Daniel answered, patiently. Jack was very happy that his lover managed to keep from rolling his eyes while humoring him. The next thing he felt was Daniel lifting one leg up and curling it over Jack’s ass to push his groin into Jack’s thigh. Jack had to let go of the nut sacs but didn’t mind. He slid over so that their dicks were now pleasantly side-by-side.

“Just making sure,” Jack said, and pumped against the hardness beneath him.  
“Riiiiggghhhhtt,” Daniel breathed out just before he yelped when Jack latched on to his right nipple. Suddenly he was panting, and his groin squirmed up into Jack with more force.

“Okay,” Jack heard Daniel mumble. “Moving on.” He finished with a gasp that made Jack grin. Jack let the conversation drift and put his mouth to better use on the sensitive parts of his lover. He just hoped he was creative enough to keep Daniel from thinking, hopefully ever again. Oh, who was he kidding? Daniel already knew what all those glances from Jon would do to Jack.

“Ooooh God!” Daniel suddenly blurted out. Jack now had both nipples, one with his lips and the other between his fingertips. Daniel grunted and groaned. He brought his leg back down to the bed pushing his hips upward to grind his prick into Jack’s over and over.  
“Oh God, Jack, … that’s good, … aaaaaahhhhh …, God, … I, wait, … I, uh, … thought you were going to fuck me ... Uuuuuuuggggghhh.”

“Soon, babe,” Jack promised. He slithered down Daniel’s body raining more kisses along the way. He felt Daniel’s thighs shift as he skimmed his feet out wide on the sheets. Jack settled his mouth inches away from the reddish tip of the cock he craved and licked his lips. Holding on, tongue reaching out, he grinned up at Daniel’s enormous eyes watching him, then took a swipe with his tongue at the tip. Daniel’s breath hitched but Jack knew he’d keep watching as long as he could.

“Soon,” Jack purred out his promise again before he slid his tongue up the entire length of Daniel’s shaft and swallowed the head, sucking it in and sliding down. Daniel’s head fell back though he stayed up on his elbows. He moaned long and loud. Jack sucked his way back up and slid his tongue around the rim. The moaning increased.

Jack’s chest tightened. He wanted more. With gentle pressure he got Daniel to shift to his side then pushed his leg up so he could squeeze his head between his thighs. When he tongued his hole Daniel twitched. Jack slicked Daniel’s opening and pushed his finger in alongside his tongue. In seconds, Daniel was shaking, deep groans pouring from his throat. Jack moved from there and licked his way to loose balls rolling in their sacs his wet finger still inside. Daniel was thrashing on the bed now and the noises that made Jack burn hadn’t gotten any quieter.

He moved back to the puckers of Daniel’s hole and let the tip of his tongue dip in. When he heard whimpering, he couldn’t help a grin of satisfaction.  
“It gets better now,” he whispered as he tugged at both sides of Daniel’s hips to get him up onto his knees. Daniel, breathing heavily, was up on all fours and as wide and open as he could get.

Jack massaged his lover’s butt for only a moment leaving Daniel panting with anticipation. He parted the globes to take a good look then leaned, his tongue licking again in endless sweet torture. He could feel his beard scratch against Daniel’s cheeks. When Jack sank his tongue in Daniel collapsed down on his arms groaning and twitching.

“Oooooh, Jack, Jack, Jack,” his mantra filled the air. His head rolled on his hands, and Jack could feel the vibration of it through his body. His tongue swirled until Daniel was desperately pushing forward and then back from the intense sensations causing Daniel to become incoherent. The groans became so loud Jack grew uneasy. He let Daniel go and the cries of pleasure changed instantly to a moan of disappointment.

He saw Daniel’s body tense with the built up pressure of needed release. With a little push against his hip, Jack got him turned over onto his back again. Daniel’s head popped up so that their eyes met.

“Um, Daniel?” Jack quietly asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

“I was,” Daniel replied testily. “What’s up?”

“About all that noise,” Jack began.

“Yeah,” Daniel said suddenly shy,” ducking his eyes. “Not such a good thing tonight, huh?” His brow creased with worry.

Shrugging in agreement, Jack pointed out “He’s just down the hall, babe,” quietly bobbing his head in the direction of the door. Turning back to the man lying nude before him he sighed, saying, “I don’t want him to know…”

“Neither do I. It wouldn’t be fair to him,” Daniel emphatically agreed.

Jack’s lips pursed in annoyance. He wasn’t worried about that, and didn’t want to think about Daniel’s obvious concern for the clone’s welfare.

“Right, well,” Jack started, “yeah, that kid…”

“That kid, as you seem to like to call him, is you Jack,” Daniel interrupted.

“Yeah,” Jack shot back quickly, wiping his hands down the back of his head. It just feels weird, Daniel. You’ll have to be quieter,” he pleaded.

“I don’t disagree.” Daniel’s head fell back in mock frustration. “So what do we do?”

“We could try the gag.”

“No,” Daniel said with certainty. “Allergies acting up. Mouth breathing again. You know what happened last time we tried that when I was like this,” he scowled.

“Yeah,” Jack grimaced, “hyperventilation not a goal here.”

“Noooo,” Daniel said, swinging his knee open and closed with his other one while he thought.

“Well, don’t lose the mood...” Jack yelped, watching him and seeing Daniel’s erection softening. He ran his hands up Daniel’s inner thighs, leaned down and swallowed the partially softened cock.

Daniel’s sudden gasp had Jack grinning, hearing him pant out that this wasn’t helping the noise situation any. Once he was satisfied that his lover’s cock was hard again he let it go.

“Swallowing,” Jack said brightly.

Grinning at him, Daniel cheekily asked “Come again?”

Jack rubbed him on his thigh and chuckled. “Swallowing. That’s the key. I’ll just have to swallow all that noise of yours.”

“Oh.” A sultry grin settled on Daniel’s face as he lay back and used his legs and feet to yank Jack over to him, Jack grinning as he felt himself falling on top of the uncurling body below, managing to land without his entire weight crashing onto his captor.

“Let’s practice,” Daniel said, and Jack was pulled into a kiss. When Daniel started pretending to moan and groan into his mouth, Jack failed to swallow the noise down. He was making his own sputtering laughter.

“Shhhhh,” Daniel was waving his hands at him. “Now who’s making too much noise?”

“Well, what’s with you and all that ridiculous fake moaning?” Jack growled back at him in a near whisper as he held him tight.

“Sorry, sorry. Okay. Let’s get serious now. This sounds ridiculous when we are naked, in bed, about to have sex. Your idea is still a good one. I’m getting soft again. Are you soft?”

“Crap.” Jack exclaimed. I feel like you are lecturing me back at the SGC. He reached for a pillow.

“What are you planning on doing with that? Smothering me?” Daniel asked with mock seriousness.

“Jerk,” Jack said, sitting. “Lift up.” He pushed at Daniel’s hips and then shoved the pillow under them.

“Oh. Okay.”

He reached for the lube and put it on the bed near the pillow before looking up at Daniel. It didn’t take long to kiss his way up from the groin in front of him to his mouth.

“Love you,” he said tenderly and was happy when Daniel responded with his entire body, pressing up into Jack as he rubbed his arms and squeezed him tight.

Daniel’s eyes became soft with knowing, and before giving an answering kiss, he whispered, “I know. I know that Jack. I love you too.”

Burning relief flooded through Jack. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt on fire. Jack could feel tension building in Daniel’s body already. He found the lube again and got it open with one hand. Pulling back, he coated his finger and rolled slightly to the side so that he could reach down easier.

His finger slicked a trail down and circled Daniel’s hole, and Daniel squirmed and whimpered under him. Soon he slid the fingertip in, out and in. Daniel closed his eyes and enjoyed. Jack slid his finger around seeking out the gland that would make Daniel moan. When he found it, his lover went rigid, whimpering strange squeals as he tried to suppress his normal volume.

Jack stopped long enough to ease in a second finger but only for a second. It wasn’t really necessary, he just liked to do it but he could see it was too much for Daniel right now. A verbal storm was going to break. Jack leaned down and covered his open mouth swallowing Daniel’s frantic sounds.

More frenzied than normal, it seemed having to keep quiet must be a real turn on for Daniel. Jack was hard as nails himself just watching his partner. Pulling his fingers out, he searched for the lube again, then he slathered up his cock as well as Daniel’s. Glancing up he saw Daniel watching him silently.

He surprised himself and Daniel when he didn’t hike Daniel’s ass all the way up on his thighs. Instead, he pushed Daniels legs up, and once Daniel had taken hold of them behind his knees, Jack held onto his cock and guided it in. Other than some grunts and shifts to meet his thrusts, Daniel went along with his choice quietly.

After a few thrusts Jack slowly dropped his chest down to curl over Daniel and kissed his mouth. This is what he wanted, to run his lips, tongue and teeth all over Daniel’s face and neck while he sank his cock into him. He let their chests touch together and his weight settled just enough against Daniel below so that now, he felt the hairs on his chest roll against Daniel’s skin as they moved together.

Daniel’s hands roamed all over Jack’s head and back while he crooned low and sweet, telling Jack how much he loved him. The heel of Daniel’s foot dug into Jack’s ass encouraging his thrusting then both of his knees came back to either side of Jack. Daniel’s strong arms pulled his chest in even tighter and Jack was just able to nip at his jaw line before moving up to his lips.

His palms and fingers held Daniel’s head in place, his tongue thrust into Daniel’s mouth and their bodies heaved together, Jack grinding into his lover below. Daniel pushed up meeting him as best he could. Jack loved kissing Daniel. He loved the little licks and nips of his teeth against the pulse in his lover’s neck. Jack knew Daniel wouldn’t come in this position. He also knew that he could stay hard after pitching. Years of black ops training had it’s benefits.

Tiny huffs of air and whimpering noises gusted in his ear. All he knew was Daniel’s body. The way he moved and held onto Jack, surrounding Jack everywhere. Again, he covered Daniel’s lips with his own. Tiny, nearly painful gasps of sound into Jack’s mouth showed how hard Daniel was trying to keep quiet.

Jack lost control and lifted his mouth just above Daniels, moaning low and desperate. His hips whirled between Daniel’s thighs until he was shuddering in Daniel’s arms. He knew his lover, clasped tightly beneath him, shared every tremble in his body.

After a moment he kissed Daniel and whispered, “Just give me a minute.” He kept making tiny sliding movements inside and felt the rumble of Daniel’s quiet laughter.

“Take as much time as you need, as long as it’s not too long.”

Jack chuckled at the command as much as the way the rumbling tickled his sensitized skin.

“Your wish is my command,” he grinned, not raising his head. He did raise his hips though, continuing to rock his still engorged cock into Daniel. Daniel tightened around him deliberately.

“Geez,” he groaned with a wince. “I said give me a minute.”

“Just giving you some encouragement,” Daniel said with a grin.

“Oh God,” groaned Jack who then pushed himself up to his knees. He took a few more thrusts and some deep breaths before grabbing Daniel’s legs to yank him forward. Daniel helped by pushing with his arms until his ass was high up on Jack’s thighs and the pillow was in the crook of his back, while Jack continued his slow rolling, making himself fully hard again. He aimed carefully now, shifting a little until he heard a gasp from below.

“Oh God,” came from Daniel’s mouth this time.

“No, just me babe,” he smirked.

“Oh, Jack,” Daniel moaned as quietly as he could, “I’ll never be able…” his voice fell off into low panting grunts.

“You can do it,” Jack whispered, hoping he was right.

He was feeling it more now himself, each grinding movement building him up to a new explosion. Jack found the lube on the bed and oiled up his hands again before reaching for Daniel’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around Daniel’s hard red cock and watched him jerk. Deep breathing barely disguised his groans. Jack shut his eyes and felt Daniel’s ass pushing against his thighs, the exquisite sensations burning through his own cock and into his belly. Daniel’s legs were around his waist, feet digging into his back guiding Jack to push against his prostate over and over.

Daniel closed his eyes and threw his arms above his head gasping, “Please Jack, harder.”

And he did. Harder and faster, just the way Daniel liked it. Until he needed to grind deeper for himself, and he grabbed Daniel’s hips begging him to take hold of his dick himself.

Sweat shone on his face as he watched Daniel arching and twisting. Jack held on tight thrusting and pulsing until finally he heard Daniel losing control.

“Jack!” he had cried out while his body twisted more, “Oh, God.” Jack couldn’t believe how much Daniel’s neck arched. “Oh God, … Oh Jaaaack,” and then his mouth opened wide in a frenzied, silent orgasmic howl as cum shot out of his cock.

Daniel was amazing. He was always amazing Jack thought, and he felt tight clenching around his cock, wringing another exquisite orgasm out of himself.

He slowly pulled out and collapsed by Daniel, pulling him into his arms for a long kiss.

When it was over, he laid his head on Daniel’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Daniel stroked his back. Eventually he felt his hair kissed, and Daniel begin to shift.

“I need to get cleaned up,” Daniel said very softly.

“Sure.” Jack followed him to the bathroom.

The sound of the shower running, the toilet flushing, all after they’d gone to bed, Jack grimaced, realizing the kid would now know they were done. He’d know everything they’d been doing. Leaving the room quickly, he flopped on the bed with a sigh. Soon Daniel was next to him, and Jack rolled towards him snaking an arm over his chest.

“Give him a break, Jack.” Daniel’s voice was low and deep, knowing what his lover’s thoughts. “He’ll get over me.”

“He’ll never get over you, Daniel,” Jack responded quickly with just a touch of anger.

“Yes he will, just give him time. He’ll find somebody else, and I’ll become a distant memory.” Daniel was surprised at the hint of sadness that brought him.

“It doesn’t seem to have worked so far,” Jack groused.

Daniel turned his head on the pillow and looked silently at Jack for a long time.

Jack snuggled in closer to Daniel and sighed. “If he wants to have a relationship with someone else he needs to move on. And he needs to hold out till he’s seventeen.”

“Maybe high school wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Maybe not.” Under the circumstances, Jack had to agree.

Jack turned onto his side, facing out, and Daniel spooned in behind him with his arm over Jack’s chest.

“How’s the Air Force going to deal with this, Jack?” Daniel finally voiced one of his worries.

“I don’t know. I’m hoping I’m too important to the program for them to ask questions.” I’m hoping they let us look into it quietly, and then they interfere and, you know, fix it.”

“Fix it,” Daniel repeated with doubt.

“Yeah,” Jack responded, “just make it go away. Get the guy a new job somewhere else.”

“Uh huh. But Jack, what if he’s done this before? What if this isn’t something new?” Daniel asked.

Jack twisted his head to look at Daniel behind him. “You think I could be taken in…”

“Not you,” Daniel interrupted quickly, “but he’s not really you anymore. He’s under incredible pressures. And he’s lost everything. He’s lonely.”

Jack settled his head back down again and put his hand over the arm Daniel had draped over his chest.

“It’s not a matter of being taken in,” Daniel continued softly, “but of the level of loneliness outweighing his instincts.

“Okay.” Jack sighed. “Let’s get some sleep, and we’ll figure this out tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Daniel kissed the back of Jack’s head. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Jack responded with a caress of Daniel’s arm.

  
~

  
When Jack walked into the kitchen the next morning, he wasn’t surprised to find Jon already there. He knew the habits of the military lifetime couldn’t have left the boy.

He had to think of him as the boy. It made things easier.

So, he thought to himself, the boy was involved in a statutory rape case. Should he forget that the boy’s mind was old as he was? “Aaach” he groused as he lightly banged his head into a cabinet door. How were they going to handle this?

Jon had watched him enter the room without a word. He’d seen Jack bang his head on the door and still kept quiet. Wary of what the next few hours were going to bring, he waited for Jack to speak first.

“Morning,” Jack finally said to the kid who looked at him gloomily from where he was sitting with his hands around a cup.

“I made Daniel some coffee,” he said.

“Really. And how much is left?”

Looking harassed, Jon’s lip curled in a sneer when he said, “It’s all there except for one cup.” He brightened up slightly as he offered to take Daniel’s cup into the master bedroom himself.

“That won’t be necessary,” Jack said curtly. He grabbed a cup and filled it himself. He hadn’t planned on this but suddenly found himself waiting on his lover because the kid had wanted to.

He managed not to spill any as he walked down the hall. When he heard, “Are you sure you can handle it after that strenuous night?” from the kid, he wanted to hit the wall.

“Shit!” He hoped his exclamation wasn’t overheard by Jon.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he shook Daniel’s shoulder. “Hey,” he called to him and patted his hip.

Daniel’s eyes opened, and he looked around as if dazed by the sudden loss of his dream, or maybe it was the surreal scene of Jack offering him coffee in bed in the morning. His eyes blinked, and then focused on Jack and the mug in his hand. The smell of the coffee was so good that he ignored the strangeness of the situation. Sitting up, he took the handle and sipped.

“Thanks. This is a nice surprise.” He spoke slowly with a slight question in his voice.

“Yeah, well, Jon made it,” Jack admitted with a scowl.

“Oh,” Daniel said quietly. He took another sip and put it down. “Jack, we’ve got a problem.”

“Just so you know he heard us last night.” Jack blurted it out.

“What?” Daniel asked.

“Last night,” Jack said pointedly.

“Last night?”

“Yeah, last night. Am I talking to myself here? He heard us.” Jack was frustrated now  
.  
“Oh,” Daniel finally got the point. “How much did he hear?

“How do I know? He heard enough to comment.”

Daniel looked down, then over at his mug of coffee. It smelled very good. He took another sip. “Okay, well, there’s nothing we can do about that. Anyway, he’s you. He’d have known, no matter how quiet we tried to be. We’ve got other things to deal with. Do we need to discuss this alone before we join him out there?”

“Yeah. What you said last night about the fact that he may have done this before,” Jack said.

“That’s right, the teacher,” Daniel nodded.

“Right, the teacher,” Jack agreed. “How do we go about finding that out?”

“Ummmmm,” Daniel thought a minute. “Ask Sam to research it?”

“Maybe. We need to find out who these kids were that discovered them and find out how they reacted. Did one of them have a personal reason to turn Samuel in?” Jack noticed Daniel’s open-eyed gaze. “I’m using the American version of his name.”

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of coffee. “Okay. You know what Schmuel means?” Jack’s bland expression spurred Daniel on to give more information. “It means “God has listened” or “Asked of God.” That’s a little weirdly prophetic isn’t it?” Daniel mused.

He put his mug down again and threw the covers off. “Let me get dressed, and I’ll join you two in the kitchen,” he hinted at Jack. “We can get some information and decide what we are going to do first then.”

Just as Jack got to the bedroom doorway, Daniel called to him, “Jack, when do we tell the general any of this?”

“Not sure,” Jack answered cautiously. He looked at Daniel with affection, hit his hand twice on the doorframe, and left for the kitchen.

Daniel watched him go with a frown of worry wrinkling his forehead. How was he going to deal with Jon? And how were they going to make sure both he and Jack stayed safe. He couldn’t compromise his friends either. Yet they were going to do just that when they asked Sam for her help.

And what about himself? How did he stop caring for Jon? He needed to change the way he cared about him. He sighed and decided that right now, he needed to enjoy a hot shower, because it might just be the last chance to relax for a long time.

  
~

  
Later, in the early afternoon, Daniel finally admitted to himself that he needed to go with Jon, alone. There were several reasons and he had explained them more than once in just a few hours, but Jack was not happy.

“I don’t like this, Daniel.” Jack paced the floor of their bedroom.

“I know,” said Daniel, with an understanding that drove Jack to new heights of tension.

“Forget it,” Jack declared, “I’m going with you.” He moved towards the dresser to begin packing a few things.

Daniel rose from the bed and moved to his side. He reached for Jack’s hand and pulled it out of the underwear drawer.

“No,” he said with quiet firmness, “you’re not.”

Jack’s hands clenched into fists, but he stayed quiet and still.

Daniel moved closer, his body against Jack’s.

“I need to go with him, alone. He needs the chance to talk to me, to say goodbye.” Daniel’s arm rose and he stroked Jack’s back.

“What do you need, Daniel?” Jack spoke into his drawer, low and careful. His hand rose to his chest and rubbed.

Daniel sighed, laying his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“I need to know he’s safe, Jack.” He moved to pick up his suitcase.

Mouth twisted in a grim line, Jack walked away, through the house and out to the back deck. Daniel sighed and followed, putting his suitcase by the front door on his way. When he passed Jon sitting at the dining room table, staring with stark curiosity, he told him to finish getting ready and to take their bags out to the car. Then he followed Jack out to the deck.

His lover stood clutching onto the rail looking to the back yard, unmoving.

"Jack..." Daniel began hesitantly. “I love you. I’ll be back, very soon."

There was no answer or any movement at all from the stoic man other than a deep swallow.

"You know, Jack," Daniel began, "I'll take this crap from you at work, to an extent anyway, but not here. Not in our home. Turn around and talk to me."

"Fine," he continued, when Jack turned but kept his face impassive and didn't say a word. "I don't understand any of this. Why you just threw him out into the world the way you did, into a situation as ridiculous as the one you sent him into. This mess was utterly predictable, especially by you."

"You didn't object much at the time," Jack countered angrily.

"If you recall, I was only recently returned from the great beyond," Daniel answered with quiet anger. I had hardly gotten all of my memories back. We weren't even completely back together at that point." Daniel had a sudden realization. "Is that why it was so easy for you to get rid of him? Never mind. That's not important now." He waved his hand declaring, the Asgard started this mess Jack, but we all had a hand in continuing it. And if you aren't going to worry about his emotional well being, think about the program, and the problems involved in a court case involving DNA and him on a witness stand."

Daniel stopped long enough to take a breath. He noted Jack's expression was becoming sour. The understanding that his lover was going whether he liked it or not sank in like lead.

"The situation is that in a few minutes, I am leaving to do my part in fixing this. How we say goodbye is up to you." Daniel sighed with relief when he saw the stony face ease its tension.

Jack stepped toward him and, gripping his lover’s shirt in fists, crowded close, demanding, "Just come back to me, Daniel."

"Of course I'm coming back. Jack, this is going to take a couple of days. That's all. Wait here for me."

"What else would I be doing?" Jack burst out in a spurt of anger. "What do you expect me to be doing?"

"What?" Daniel asked shocked. "I don't expect anything. What are you talking about?"

"You want to get back at me you've found the perfect way. Fine, I'll wait here for you," Jack spat out, "and we'll see how long it takes for you to decide to come back."

"Are you out of your mind?" Daniel was incredulous. "He's in trouble and needs help."

"Yeah, which you won't let me give. It has to be only you. You want to give him a chance to say goodbye," Jack sneered. "He did that almost two years ago, and if you haven't heard, he moved on. You’re still pissed over Kerry, Daniel. That is what this is all about."

"No. You're wrong." Daniel hissed. He was angry now. "I don't care about her. I never cared about her.”

Daniel turned away, frustrated anger causing him to push his hand through his hair. Then he spun back towards Jack. “You want to know what I’m angry about, Jack? Get this through your thick skull now because I'm sick of this conversation. Tell me this, why is it that even though you were with her only a few days half the mountain seems to know about it. Now suddenly certain people seem a little more comfortable around you than they were before. I, your lover of several years, your secret lover, is still very unknown. But she got out. How did that happen?"

Suddenly embarrassed at revealing what he felt were petty emotions, Daniel moved towards the door to the room. Then, with his hand on the knob, and though he felt like a fool for asking, he threw back, "What exactly was it you were using her for, Jack?"

"Daniel," Jack said with sorrow. "Why didn't you say something about this before? I thought you were..." He ran his hands through his hair then started again. "People at the base know about Kerry and me because she wanted them to."

“And you did what exactly to stop her, General?”

Daniel watched a flicker of something cross the lines of Jack’s face before a mask took its place. Then he knew that for Jack this part of the conversation was over. Daniel would get nothing new out of him and he didn’t want to hear the same bull Jack had been feeding him so far.

Daniel turned and went into the house, leaving Jack alone.

Inside, he checked the bedroom to make sure his bag was gone. Looking out the front window, he could see Jon standing by the car waiting for him. He really didn’t want to leave like this. Especially not after the night they had together. How is it that things could change so quickly with Jack? The man was so frustrating.

He sighed loudly and collapsed against the front door. Jack walked back in at that moment, and with a little hesitation, walked over and took him in his arms. Daniel was overwhelmed with relief and hugged back with all his strength.

When Daniel pulled back he said, “I’m not doing this to get back at you for anything, Jack. I just want to fix this. Make sure he’s safe. And give him a chance to say goodbye.” After a pause, he licked his lips and said, “There’s one more thing. I need to make sure that you are safe too. I want this done as quietly as possible with the least amount of questions or publicity. You don’t need this.” He spoke with determination.

“You’re going to do your best to remain secret.” Jack spoke with a grimace.

“Yeah,” Daniel said, putting his forehead to Jack’s. “I hate the situation. But it’s the one we’ve got.” He kissed Jack. “Be careful. I’ll call you soon for the information about Schmuel. And we all need to be thinking of what we can offer these people to make this go away quietly.”

“Meet and greet on Earth,” Jack sighed.

“You could say that,” Daniel answered doubtfully.

Finally, Jack's hand reached over to cover Daniel's, and he said, "We'll talk more when you get back." Then he repeated his request. "Just come back to me, Danny."

Warm fingers ran down Jack's cheek. Daniel looked at him with certainty, and said, "I promise." They kissed goodbye, and he was gone.

Chapter 3

Jon leaned against the driver’s door of his truck. Stepping out through the front door, Daniel had a moment where he thought the man at his back was the one by the car until a cloud moved. Then the morning sun shone brightly down on the blond hair of the young man, hair that was longer than Jack’s. He felt a sudden burn in his chest as he struggled to tame the feelings of familiarity pulling him toward Jon. It suddenly occured to Daniel that this was going to be harder than he realized as he struggled to balance the strong feelings he felt toward both men.

And looking at him now it was clear that Jon was a man. There was no mistaking him for the boy that Daniel had spent those first anguished hours with, two years ago. Jack must have developed early. Jon picked this moment to look up at him exactly the way Jack would, with the same twitching smile at the corner of his mouth, the same movement of his shoulder and hip. Everything was so much like his Jack that it took his breath away.

Daniel turned back to Jack watching from the doorway, and he saw the unhappy gaze switch from the familiar figure by the truck to himself. Right now he was grateful for the heavy weight of the computer case in his hand. Without it he may not have been able to resist reaching out to his lover.

Jack gave him a piercing look then glanced away. Daniel knew this had more to do with Jon than it did with himself. Still it hurt to have this goodbye be more distant than they usually were.

He wanted to step up and kiss his lover goodbye, but they didn’t do that in the doorway, or anywhere in public. He wanted to be held, and whisper in Jack’s ear, softly telling him how much he loved him. He longed to know that Jack understood and that he knew that Daniel loved him. But he already knew the answer to that. Jack understood everything all too well, and that was his problem.

Instead, Daniel turned and frowned. His brow wrinkled, he hitched the computer case closer and said, “I’ll call you later.”

Glancing back Daniel was thankful to see a wistful expression of sadness before Jack spoke.

“I’ll be waiting,” he said, though he didn’t leave the doorway or take his hands from his pockets.

“Okay, then.” Daniel turned toward Jon, standing in the sun by the car.

The younger man looked up immediately as if suddenly aware of the approach of his fellow traveler. Daniel had a feeling his parting from Jack had been closely observed. With a quick smile Jon turned and got into the truck.

Reaching for his own door handle, Daniel still felt pulled between the two of them, no less by Jack, though he was farther from the door than the truck. He didn’t dare look back though; he couldn’t bear to see the blank expression that he knew would be there now on his lover’s face.

Settling into the passenger seat he glanced over at Jon. “You okay to drive?”

“I drove here, didn’t I?” Jon pointed out.

Daniel closed his eyes a second and said, “Sorry. I’m on edge. Just let me know if you need me to take over at anytime.”

“It’s not that far, Daniel. Relax,” Jon said.

“Right.” Daniel leaned back in his seat with a sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened them a moment later he caught a last glance of Jack as he closed the door, hand on his abdomen again, while they pulled out of the driveway. If only they had said their goodbye’s inside. Maybe they would have parted better than this. He felt very bad that his leaving had clearly brought on the burning Jack was feeling more and more frequently in his stomach. When this was over, Daniel thought, he’d have to find out more about the medication Jack was on. It didn’t really seem to be helping much.

He stayed turned toward the window, looking out as Colorado Springs passed by. Daniel thought of the coldness of their goodbye. There had been so many public moments like this one but he knew how necessary they were.

Shifting in his seat, Daniel was angry with himself now and sorry that he had voiced his petty feelings over Kerry Johnson. Even if his anger that the affair had become so public was justified, now was not the time to burden Jack with that too. One thing he clung to and was certain of was that she and Jack had never made love the way he and Jack had last night. This was what he would hold onto. That, and to every private declaration of love that lay between them.

“Anything wrong?” Jon asked.

He forced himself to relax and turn forward. “No.”

“Right,” Jon replied skeptically.

Daniel caught sight of Jon out of the corner of his eye and once again was struck by how much he looked like Jack. He had grown a lot in the nearly two years since his creation. Just three months shy of seventeen; he looked much more like the adult he would become than Daniel remembered. Too much so, and he had to admit to himself that it spooked him. He wanted to think of him as Jack’s child. That would be safe. But no man’s son could so completely copy his father’s mannerisms. And everyone of them, the turn of his wrist, the bobbing of his head, the way he would walk, even the way he gripped the steering wheel all said “Jack” to him. They were driving in the same model truck Jack had, for crying out loud. How was he going to separate the two and see this man as Jon? If he had looked like this two years ago Daniel wondered if he would have been so careful to avoid the touches Jack – no, Jon – had sought. The boy had been so lost.

“You gonna be this quiet the whole way there?” Jon interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” Daniel asked, startled.

“Quiet…”Jon said.

“Yeah?”

“You’re too quiet, Daniel. Is it me? Or are you always like this now?”

“What?” Daniel exclaimed. “Of course not. What do you mean am I always like this?”

“When you and he said goodbye, or when you and I,” Jon emphasized the word, “said goodbye like that, were you always this quiet after you’d left me?”

Daniel sighed but ignored his question. Jon left him alone. After a few minutes Daniel asked, “How long is the drive?” He regretted that he didn’t already know this and hoped Jon didn’t notice the pang of remorse in his voice.

“It’s only an hour and a half. Not far,” Jon answered quietly, trying to keep any accusation out of his own.

Daniel heard it anyway as he was suddenly aware of how close the abandoned clone had been for nearly two years. In all that time he had hardly thought of Jon, never even bothered to ask about him or where he’d gone.

“I’m sorry,” he began, “I had no idea…”

“Forget it,” Jon interrupted. “You had a lot to deal with then, missing memories, rejoining the human race…” Jon’s voice trailed off with a wave of his hand and they both fell silent again.

“You’d only remembered about us a few days be…” Jon started, then stopped before finishing the sentence.

“About us…” Daniel drawled out.

“As far as I’m concerned,” Jon said determinedly.

The new silence in the car was thick with pain.

Before Daniel could think of something more to say Jon told him to ‘Just drop it.’ He watched Jon looking straight ahead, tightly keeping his eyes on the road, shoulders strained with tension. With a nod, Daniel turned away to look out the window again.

In the hours before they realized this was O’Neill’s clone, Daniel remembered being with him, believing he was Jack, loving Jon with the same passion as his lover. Some part of him knew already, but suddenly the full realization came to him, that he was making this trip for himself as much as for Jon. They both needed a chance to say goodbye to each other.

Turning back toward Jon, he said, “Tell me about the principal. What are we dealing with here.”

“Down to business.” Jon stated. “Fine. He’s like any other high school principal I’ve ever seen. He has to deal with teacher politics, worry about standardized test scores, and make nice with the school board. Somewhere in all that, he sometimes thinks about the students. Definitely thinks about the students that give him trouble. Right now he’s probably thinking a lot about me. And Schmuel. We’ve really got to get to him quickly Daniel.”

“Okay. We go to his place first,” Daniel agreed. “As far as the principal goes, and the school board, I’ve got an idea that should make it easy to deal with them. I’ll just need to speak to him first and then speak to the general.

“It’s gonna cost the Air Force some money, isn’t it?” Jon grinned.

“Yep. As long as money works,” Daniel replied. “Can’t have a court case, Jon.”

Jon, he noticed, scowled and looked embarrassed.

“Don’t worry. From what I hear, listening to parents in my department, school boards like money.” Daniel’s grin was slight but conspiratorial.

“What about Schmuel? I don’t want him in trouble. This is my fault Daniel. Not his.”

Daniel drew in a breath and looked over at the very adult body of Jon. “How long have you two been involved?” he asked.

“Not long, actually. Only a couple of months. Why?” Daniel could see a sudden awareness come into Jon’s face. “Now wait a minute, Daniel.”

“We have to be sure, Jon.” Daniel was immovable on this point and it was clear that he and Jon were going to butt heads, but Daniel wasn’t going to move this teacher to a new school in a different community if he was dangerous.

“Daniel,” Jon spoke with frustration, “you don’t think I’m fool enough to be taken in by a pedophile do you?”

“No,” Daniel sighed, “not really. But I have to be sure, Jon. Just let me talk to him.”

Jon smacked the steering wheel with frustration. “Daniel…”

“Jon,” Daniel interrupted, “he’ll be taken care of. Just let me talk to him.”

The drive continued in silence, long enough for them each to slip into their own thoughts. Daniel wondered if Jon was thinking of the time the two of them were going to be spending together, or if the discussion about Schmuel had made him begin to think about the fact that he was about to lose him too.

Once again he found himself looking out the window watching the scenery fly by.

“The exit’s coming up,” he finally heard Jon say, and soon the car swept along the curve of the ramp. Jon maneuvered through the local roads and parked beneath a tree. Daniel didn’t have to ask, he knew they’d be walking a few minutes to the house where they were going. As they walked he looked through the trees among the houses to see a large flat rock rising up in the distance that gave the town of Castle Rock it’s name.

“Climbed it a few times,” Jon said proudly.

“Really?” Daniel replied, looking speculatively at its steep sides.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Jon answered.

“Uh huh.” Daniel’s doubt was clear. “A little bored here, weren’t you?”

“Whadda’you think?” Jon sneered, just like Jack. “This summer hasn’t been too bad. Till now anyway.” His head went down and he kicked at the buckling asphalt in the road.

“Nice trees,” Daniel finally responded.

Jon looked at him in disgust, and then grinned. In a few minutes he pointed to one of the smaller houses on the street and said, “We’re here.”

Soon they were standing in the living room with a handsome man whose wavy dark hair curled down onto his forehead in an unkempt fashion. His hands gripped Jon’s shoulders as he demanded to know where he had been.

“I’ve been worried sick about you,” he said in a voice both angry and frantic.

His eyes were dark, Daniel noticed, and bright with worry and lack of sleep. He had clearly been up all night. Jon had spoken to him on the cell phone, but that must not have been enough assurance. Now Jon’s own hands came up to Schmuel’s cheeks to calm him and Daniel had to look away.

“I called you, Schmulie. You knew where I was,” Jon gently pointed out, holding the shorter man’s attention with his touch and his eyes.

“Jonnie, I don’t know these people that you went to see. All I know is that they abandoned you here. Why should I feel that you’re safe with them?”

Schmuel looked up sharply at Daniel then, and Daniel caught his glare as he looked back after hearing those words. Not denying the truth of Schmuel’s feelings, Daniel kept quiet, looking steadily back.

“Jon,” Daniel said, “I could use a glass of water.”

“What?” Jon asked, startled, pulling his hands from Schmuel’s arm, where they had settled. “Oh, uh…”

“Water?” Schmuel snorted. “He wants water. This is my house. I’ll get it.”

“No, no. I’ll get it.” Jon stopped him. “I’ll be right back.” He looked uncomfortably between Daniel and Schmuel before turning and quickly leaving the room.

“Schmuel…” Daniel started.

“Call me Sam. Everyone does except Jonnie. He liked my Israeli name and seemed to need to have a nickname for me. So I let him use it.” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“Fair enough,” Daniel replied. “It’s a family trait.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“The nickname thing, it’s a family trait.” He drew in a breath and rushed on. “Okay, never mind. He’ll be back soon and we need to talk if I’m going to help you.”

“Sure. Jonnie had said something about the Air Force helping us out on the phone. I don’t get why. And you don’t look much like Air Force to me.”

“I’m a civilian working with them, and let’s just say I handle diplomatic situations. I will be taking care of this for Jon. He’s going to be fine. I want you to know that.” Daniel smiled slightly giving a reassuring nod to Jon’s lover, and waited to see his reaction.

Sam nodded, saying, “Good, that’s good. But are you just going to move him to another school and leave him again?”

“No,” Daniel shook his head, “that’s not going to happen.”

A long piercing look later and Sam said, “Okay.” He pointed to a chair, offering Daniel a seat, and moved toward his couch. “You never should have left him here in the first place. He was very lonely, you know.”

“I know,” Daniel admitted.

“Now,” Sam began again, “you want to know if I’m in the habit of sleeping with my students. Right?” Daniel saw defiance in the dark eyes, lips tight in the square jaw.

A simple nod was enough, and Daniel waited for an answer, now aware of Jon nearby, hidden in the shadows at the entrance to the room. He wondered if Sam knew Jon was there as well.

“Never.” Sam said; his steady gaze firmly turned to Daniel. Jon took a step slowly into the room. “I have never slept with a student before.” His body tightened with tension and Jon took another step forward. “I am not in the habit of sleeping with my students. I’m not even attracted to my students.” His body was quivering now and his arms rose up. “I know I shouldn’t have, but …” and all the air went out of him as he collapsed back onto his couch like a rag.

Jon came swiftly forward with no glass of water.

“Schmulie…” he said quietly.

Sam froze, staring at Daniel another moment, before turning to Jon. It took an obvious effort for him to try to look normal again.

“Are you alright,” he asked Jon. “How are you, really?”

“I’m alright, Schmulie. “We are going to take care of this.”

With great sadness he admitted to Jon, “I should never have had a relationship with you.”

Daniel watched Jon’s guilty reaction and fought his own need to hold the young man in comfort and tell him none of this was his fault. He was a victim of a rebel Asgard. That, and the mistaken way that they and the military had all decided to handle the situation.

His own feelings of guilt and tenderness toward Jon must have been clear in his face, because he was suddenly aware of Sam looking at him very curiously.

Shaking himself he continued their discussion.

“Unfortunately, Sam, because of the difference in your ages, we have a big problem. The crime here is statutory rape.” Daniel very pointedly looked back at Sam.

The teacher paled a little, but nodded his head slightly. “I know. Didn’t realize that at the time, but a ‘discussion,’ and he put his fingers in the air to convey the quote marks, with the principal yesterday made that very clear. The only reason they haven’t called the police is that they don’t want a scandal in the school. Afraid of a lawsuit. Anyway, if they can keep it under-wraps that’s what they want to do. They also want me out of here ASAP.”

“That’s not surprising, under the circumstances,” Daniel said unkindly.

“That’s enough, Daniel.” Jon’s order was firm, though it lacked real bite and Daniel was grateful for that. Still, he felt the sting of the rebuke.

Continuing to hold his position, he looked at Sam with a concentrated gaze, but started when he felt Jon’s hand settle on his arm just as Jack’s would have. Turning his head, he found Jon looking into his eye’s with worry.

“It’s alright, Jon,” he said, covering the hand with his own where it lay against his arm. Jon began to look confused and glanced back and forth between both of the other men in the room. He took his hand away and struggled to veil his features, hiding his sudden raw need for Daniel, and turned to walk over and sit by Sam on the couch.

“I want you to find Schmuelie a good job somewhere,” Jon said to the floor.

Daniel sighed and gave in. “Okay, I think that can be arranged. Are you willing to go back to New York?”

“I’ve already called my family. I’d expected I’d be going back there.”

Jon groaned and Sam pulled him close into a hug.

“Jon, don’t feel that way. This is not your fault. I’m the adult here and I should have known better.”

Daniel wasn’t surprised when Jon buried his head in his hands and groaned. Then Jon pushed himself up with a scornful, “Yeah, everything’s just peachy.”

“What about the school?” Sam asked quickly.

“We use what usually works best,” Daniel said with as much confidence as he could. “Money.”

“You’re going to buy them off?” Sam asked.

“We understand that the school needs a computer lab. At the moment we are working on getting authorization to offer it to them. We’ll start with the principal and then the school board,” Daniel said.

“Why the principal?” Sam seemed confused.

“I need to see who he’s talked to and if he’s been hearing from any parents. Also, he is the one who will directly benefit from the addition of a computer lab, as it will go in the high school. And I expect he will advise me as to how to approach the school board,” Daniel explained.

“Oh,” Sam said. “Well, as of yesterday afternoon he had talked to the parents of each of the kids. He told me that they seem satisfied with my firing and the knowledge that I am leaving town. I guess they don’t want their children involved in a trial either.”

“Probably,” Daniel agreed. “You’re very lucky about that. “You do know that if the authorities find out about this it doesn’t matter if no one wants to press charges or not? The state has the right to bring charges anyway.”

“Yeah,” Sam stated vehemently. “That was made very clear.”

“Okay,” Daniel replied. “Let me get to the…”

His cell phone rang then and he answered it quickly. It was Jack. “Excuse me,” he pardoned himself and walked over to the window for better reception and a sense of privacy. He felt Jon watching him just the same.

“Hi Jack,” he said quietly.

“Daniel, things going well?”

“Yes, things are going fine. You?” Daniel replied coolly wondering why they did this, even over the phone.

“Carter did a full search on your sex criminal there.”

“Jack…” Daniel complained.

“Fine. Whatever. She didn’t find anything. He’s never done it before, as far as she can tell.”

“I’d pretty much figured that out, but it’s good to get confirmation. What about the offer to the school? Did you get an okay on the money?”

“Yeah, build ‘em a computer lab. Buy ‘em a few uniforms.”

“Good.” Daniel answered. “Hold on a minute.”

He turned to the other two in the room saying, “We got an okay from Washington on the computer lab. I’m going to…” and he motioned outside, letting them know he wanted to finish the call there.

“Sure,” Sam replied, but Jon’s face was dark.

“You still there?” he asked, once he was outside.

“Yeah. What’s going on?”

“Had to get outside for a better signal.”

“Right, better signal.”

“Never mind that. What do they know in Washington? Do they know exactly what Jon got involved in?”

“Actually,” Jack answered smugly, “no. They really don’t want to know much about Jon. Don’t seem to want to acknowledge his existence. Isn’t that weird?”

“Really? Are you sure? That sounds …”

“I know,” Jack interrupted. “Actually it has me concerned.”

“Yeah…” Daniel trailed off, thinking. “We’ve reminded them of him, haven’t we?”

“They didn’t exactly forget about him, Daniel.”

“I know, but…”

“Yeah, but…” Jack began, “now he’s right back in front again.”

“Okay. Well, in the meantime, they don’t know what happened here. Right?”

“Looks that way.” Jack paused, and for a few seconds they listened to each other breathe.

“How are you doing?” Daniel finally spoke.

“Peachy,” Jack answered, echoing Jon from just moments ago. Daniel winced, again feeling the unhappiness of both Jack and Jon and needing to please both. He didn’t know what to say and kept silent long enough that Jack spoke again.

“Look. I’d just,” Jack stumbled over his words, “I’d just rather you were here.”

“I know. I know you do. I’ll be there soon. Hopefully tomorrow.”

“Maybe I should drive up there. It won’t ta…”

“No!” Daniel interrupted with force. “Jack, you can’t do that. You can’t show your face here and you know why.”

“Oh come on, he’s a kid; he doesn’t look that much like me.”

“You’re joking, right? He’s your twin, no matter how young he is. Promise me you’ll stay there!”

“You gotta’ be kidding me, Daniel,” Jack groused.

“Promise me! I’m not kidding. Anyone who sees the two of you together will believe he’s your son. And wonder what he is doing here in the first place. This needs to be as far away from you as we can keep it.”

“Daniel…” Jack complained.

“I’m hoping to see the principal and the school board today. Or the first thing tomorrow morning. Then I’ll leave for home. Please Jack. Don’t come up here. Promise me.”

“So you can stay …,” Jack didn’t say the word secret out loud, but Daniel knew.

“Yeah,” Daniel answered quietly. “And you stay a general.”

“Fine.” Daniel could feel the anger through the cell phone. “Be careful.”

“Jack, please…” Daniel pleaded with him not to end the call this way.

When Jack was quiet Daniel sighed and said, “I’ll update you after the talk with the principal. I’m calling him next.”

“Don’t call. Just show up.”

“Yeah, okay. Good idea. I’m on my way.”

“Good.”

“Okay, then. I’ll call you later.” It wasn’t what Daniel wanted to say, but cell phones could be monitored. He wondered to what extent he and Jack were just plain paranoid.

“I’ll be waiting.” And Jack hung up.

Daniel tapped his phone against his forehead in a movement of frustration before heading back inside to get Jon.

Turning from the door he’d just closed he took the few steps from the hallway into the living room where Jon and Sam were pulling out of each other’s arms. Daniel stood at the end of the room giving them a few seconds before he walked forward to the chair he’d been sitting in before.

“We need to get going, Jon.” He spoke softly, though firmly. “This needs to be taken care of.”

Jon looked guiltily at Daniel then slowly turned back to Sam. He put his arms back around him and whispered, “You’ll be okay, Schmulie. We’ll take care of this.”

“You will?” Schmulie smiled, and brushed Jon’s hair from his forehead. “You never did act your age, Jonnie.” He leaned in and kissed the young man. “Go with Daniel. He and the Air Force will take care of things. I believe I’m going to be heading back to New York.”

“You okay with that?” Jon asked.

“Sure. My family is there. I love New York.”

They both snorted at that. “No, really, Jonnie. I’ll enjoy being home again, for a while.”

“Okay. Guess we’d better get going,” Jon spoke as they started to pull apart again.

Daniel finally decided he should go out to the car and give them a few minutes alone to say goodbye.

  
~

  
The principal was tall and lean with a hawk-like nose. He looked to be in his late fifties, with a full head of hair best described as salt and pepper. Daniel saw in his expression the same world-weariness he often was surprised to see on himself many mornings in his mirror.

When they had walked into his office he had been sitting in a conference room with angry parents, a student, and a teacher who looked cranky and close to retirement. They’d heard Principal Black calmly explaining “You can’t fail a student for always being late to class when he has an official excuse because he has to go to the nurse. The student has diabetes and needs medication. Which you know very …”

At that point the secretary had opened the inner office door and asked them to wait in there saying the principal would be right with them.

Daniel realized that perhaps high school principals were an untapped resource that the SGC could use as diplomats in the future, if the Stargate Program ever became public. The man probably listened to squabbling parents and teachers all day long. Not to mention the battles within the faculty themselves.

He glanced at Jon when they sat down, who chuckled and said, “He’s pretty good with the students too.”

“You like him,” Daniel quietly stated.

“Respect him.” Jon thought a second then followed up with, “Can’t say I know him well enough to like him.”

“Really,” Daniel smiled, “so this is a first offence.”

“And a doozy,” Jon gave a wry grin that quickly turned to a frown.

Principal Black came in and took a seat behind his desk after shutting the door behind him. He pretended to look for a file, or some papers, by patting different objects around the desk before looking up and directly saying, “We’ve got a problem, gentlemen.”

He greeted Daniel with a handshake, then sat back again and allowed his eyes to bore into Jon who met his look without challenge, but with the steadiness of a man who had many years of military training. Neither one turned away.

Daniel gently put a hand on Jon’s arm, clearing his throat, and hoped his companion could hear the ‘at ease’ command he was giving. He was relieved to feel Jon’s shoulders relax.

Principal Black turned to Daniel and waited for him to begin.

“As you may know, Jon’s uncle is a high ranking member of the Air Force, and he would prefer that this situation…” Daniel started.

“…Situation?” The principal’s eyebrow rose, clearly thinking this was more a fiasco than a situation.

“Yes, situation,” Daniel forged ahead, “and the Pentagon is willing to make some reparation for the damages this may cause the school, if any.”

“Damages,” the principal said softly. “Yes, I suppose you could put it that way. I’m not sure if it’s the school itself, or my reputation that is suffering the damages.”

He paused long enough for Daniel to add, “I believe it is in the best interest of all parties that this remain out of the legal system and not become part of public record. And we particularly want to protect Jon from having to testify in a courtroom.”

The eyebrow went up again as Black looked over at the student in question, then he sat back with something of a flourish, and asked, “So what do you propose?”

In the end, Daniel, on behalf of the Air Force, agreed to a new computer lab to be built by the end of the summer, ready to be used when school opened in the fall. It would have 40 brand new computers, networked together, complete with basic software. He didn’t agree to printers, scanners, and any extra fully licensed software, hoping to give in on that when meeting with the school board.

As they finished the discussion, Jon had surprised them both by asking to be able to speak. The principal sat back in his seat to listen.

Jon fell back on his military training again and sat at attention in his chair.

“I want to apologize, sir, for the trouble I’ve caused…”

“Jon,” the principal interrupted, “you are the student. You are not the one at fault.”

“Sir,” Jon began again, turning his head trying to think of the words he needed. “You see, sir, Mr. Meyer didn’t exactly pick an innocent young man, if you know what I mean.”

Daniel and the principal both raised an eyebrow now.

“Would you like to rephrase that, young man?” the principal asked him.

“Uh, okay,” Jon said. “The thing is, sir, I wasn’t all that inexperienced when things started with Mr. Meyer. And I am only weeks from being legally of age, so I’m just asking, sir, that you not place all the blame on Schmuel.”

“Who?” asked the principal.

“Oh, uh, I mean Sam. It’s really not all his fault. I know he has to leave, and that I can’t see him again. Just, please, if you would give him a good recommendation for his job applications? I’m absolutely sure that he is never going to be in this situation again.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Daniel spoke up here, not sure what Jon would say. “Principal Black, Jon has spent most of his life around military men, in adult situations. The truth is he relates to adults more than to students.”

He was coming up with this off the top of his head now, but it sounded good so Daniel kept going. “His uncle sent him here to try to rectify that, to give him a chance to spend time with young people his own age. He now realizes that was a mistake.”

“Yes,” the principal mused, “your records were quite unusual.” He paused a moment, then said, “Still, Mr. Meyer should have known better. I’ll have to have more meetings with him, but I will consider what you have told me before I decide what to do about a recommendation.”

Jon wasn’t happy with that answer, but he knew it was probably better than he should have expected so he thanked the Principal. With the promise that later in the day they would hear from him about a time to meet with the school board, the two men left.

~

Daniel followed Jon, who ran lightly up the two flights of stairs. The ease and vigor in his movement as he leapt up the steps didn’t go unnoticed. Daniel felt a rush of heated admiration watching the rise and fall of shin and thigh; the round globes of Jon’s ass revealed and then hidden again when the tightened jeans smoothed out.

Until he was struck with the vision of his Jack superimposed over the youthful man. He knew that even if Jack felt a sudden lightness of spirit that would cause him to run up stairs two at a time, he’d never again do it with this same youthful beauty. And he’d suffer for it later.

Daniel thought of Jack’s feet slamming over and over into the ground, his body rolling and crawling through dirt and mud and slime all with the ideal of duty and country, his buddies he fought with, and all those at home that he cared for.

His heart warmed with love and pride and he forgot about Jon’s body while climbing the last of the stairs. Now he was remembering Jack’s brown eyes that filled with relief every time they found Daniel safe, or twinkled with light when teasing. Daniel’s favorite times were when he would accidently catch Jack staring his way for no reason at all, and on those occasions the general’s eyes were like a blanket of warmth. They steadied him.

Daniel felt sure of his purpose for being here, his need to protect Jack from any scandal. And he really wanted to get back to him.

That is until he reached the landing at the top of the stairs and looked up to find those same warm eyes watching him here and now. With a jolt he felt his need to be with Jack shift to the man above, where he saw the same warmth hungrily welcoming him home, before it all disappeared behind a mask.

Jon turned and unlocked his door. Daniel walked in, grasping at thoughts of Jack, to stave off his growing confusion.

~

The apartment had a long hallway with a large closet and a bathroom on one side. It was wide and Jon had littered the wall with sports equipment, all of which he noticed Daniel’s eye’s wandering over as he walked past. The mountain bike was dirty. He and Schmuelie had been on a long ride only last weekend and he hadn’t cleaned it yet.

Jon knew Jack didn’t have a wall full of sports equipment. He would have liked to have felt self satisfied about it, but seeing Daniel looking at the dirty mountain bike, and remembering rolling in the grass with Schmuelie, he felt his two worlds colliding with a kind of savagery that began the slow build of anger he knew was dangerous.

Turning he walked across the living room toward his kitchen and got a beer from his refrigerator. The kitchen was really part of a large room, separated from the rest by a long bar with stools. Next to it was a nook with a window and a small table and chairs. The rest of the room was the living area.

The phone rang and after answering it, he handed it to Daniel.

“It’s the principal, for you.”

After Daniel took the phone he turned to walk toward a stool.

Not long after, Jon watched Daniel hang up with slow deliberation. He watched the curve of his head and neck, the way the overhead light hit his hair, and squeezed his bottle too tight.

“I take it they won’t meet with us until tomorrow,” Jon commented.

“No,” Daniel looked up at him then with troubled eyes. “There’s a holdout.”

“Ah.” Jon held his bottle to the air like a finger to make a point. “That would be the Navy Commander.”

“There’s a Navy Commander on the school board?” Daniel asked uncertainly.  
“Retired. He has grandchildren in the school district. And he knows the ways of the military. He’s probably just putting the squeeze on us.” Jon was certain this was the problem.

Daniel looked like he was going to accept it.

“So…” Daniel said.

“Yeah…” Jon replied.

“We have some free time,” Daniel stated the obvious.

Jon decided he had enough of the tension. “How ‘bout we get something to eat?”

“Sounds good,” Daniel agreed. “Do you want to go out, order in? Have any food here?”

“Really don’t feel like cooking, or going out; might as well order something.” Jon pulled open a drawer asking, “Chinese, Mexican, Pizza?”

“Pizza’s fine.” Daniel didn’t seem to care. Jon placed the order, adding a couple of side salads. Hanging up, he turned to where Daniel had moved to perch on the arm of the couch, looking through a magazine he’d found there. The young man watched the beloved body, the way the meat of his thighs pressed into the firm couch. He hunched slightly forward exactly as Jon remembered, though he hadn’t seen this man who had once been his lover for nearly two years. Jon ached to walk up and put his arms around him just as he remembered doing before the cloning. The stab of pain was as sharp as the day he realized he was a clone in a child’s body. The day he realized Daniel was lost to him forever.

Suddenly Daniel looked up and Jon knew he’d been discovered. He hoped his face didn’t betray his pain too acutely. When the man across the room looked at his feet in embarrassment, he knew that it did.

“How long ‘till the pizza gets here, Jon?”

Hearing himself called Jon felt as though he’d been slapped in the face. For a few minutes he’d gotten lost in his memories, remembering a time when he was Jack. It hurt. That name, falling from the lips of his lost love was a blow that stoked the simmering anger.

Clenching his fists, he was sure his expression turned hard and grim. Jon saw Daniel sigh and look away with a face as grim as it was this morning while trying to talk to the other Jack about this trip.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Daniel say. “I don’t seem to be able to make either of you happy today.”

Jon winced, knowing he’d just made Daniel feel nearly as bad as his alter ego had. He tried to think of something to say and saw a long difficult evening ahead of them.

“It’s not you, Daniel. It’s just a bad situation.” It was the best he could think of.

“This is the time of day when Schmuel and I would be ordering dinner. It’s hard.”

This wasn’t a lie. He did love Schmuel. He just didn’t realize how much he still loved Daniel. And now both were lost to him.

“I’ll be back,” Jon said suddenly, and left to go to the bathroom. He needed time to breathe and knew he didn’t have to explain that. He finished his beer in the bedroom and waited until the pizza arrived before he came back out.

Daniel had found paper plates and napkins and set out two beers for them at the table. They ate in silence at first, until Jon began to ask about Sam and Teal’c and learned how everyone was doing back at the SGC.

Dinner over, they sat in the living room, the TV on, and the small talk dwindled away. Jon had a question he knew he shouldn’t ask. Not only wasn’t he supposed to know, but the answer could hurt as badly as anything else he’d been through today. Yet, it was a thought he lived with daily. A constant fear that someday, something would happen to Daniel, something final, and no one would bother to tell him.

With a full stomach and finishing his third beer, he gave in and did it. He asked anyway.

“So, died much lately?” He’d gone for snarky casual, but it just sounded ridiculous. He didn’t miss the flash of pain and the way Daniel stiffened. Or the fact that the man was taking too long to tell him that he couldn’t reveal anything about the program. Which is what he should have done, immediately.

“Shit.” The realization hit Jon. “You have. And I didn’t know.” The anger began to build again. “What happened, Daniel?”

“I shouldn’t…” Daniel started.

“Daniel, it’s me. Think of how much I already know.” Jon watched him closely and knew the man across from him wanted to say something about it.

“Who did it?” He decided a change of tactics would get more information, but was very surprised at the wince he saw. He leaned forward. “Who was it?” He demanded.

“Replicator Sam … it was a replicator that looked and sounded like Sam.”

“How…” Jon sat back shocked. He couldn’t understand how a replicator could look like Sam.

“Her arm…” Daniel gulped and Jon realized he had misunderstood the question. “It turned into a long blade and…” Daniel jabbed forward in demonstration.

Jon winced, and then asked, “Where was everyone else?”

“Not there.” Daniel sighed. “I was alone on the ship.”

‘Oh God,’ Jon thought. ‘He had been taken.’ He gulped down the rest of the beer and banged the bottle down. His body felt like it would explode with his sudden impotent rage. Shooting up out of his seat, he paced the room.

What kind of wound had that fucking bug given him? His mind was in a red hot whirl, thoughts storming across his face. Stomach, heart? How long did he lay there dying? Alone except for the bug that looked like his friend. He found himself back in the kitchen, got another beer and held the cold bottle to his forehead. It could have been hours, he thought, and groaned.

“Jon…Jon…” Finally, Daniel’s voice broke through his waking nightmare and he turned to see him brush against his chest over his heart. “It was quick.” Daniel said, gently.

The relief was momentary, and Jon struggled to get control of his fury.

“How?” This was all he could get out. Crossing back to the living area he sat back down in his chair to keep himself from flying apart.

“Oma,” Daniel answered simply and Jon didn’t expect to get any other details. But he had to ask, had to know.

“How long were you gone this time?” His voice was far too gruff.

“A few weeks…” Daniel answered, trailing off and looking away. “Too long, I guess…” he continued with an ironic chuckle, completely devoid of humor.

Jon went very still and thought about what he’d heard. As expected, no one had bothered to tell him. Then he realized there was more to what Daniel was feeling.

“What did he do?” he finally asked, now suddenly realizing that perhaps there was more to all those tense moments this morning before they left Jack’s house.

Daniel sighed and let his head bob down toward the floor. “He had an affair.”

“Uh huh.” Jon waited for more. Jack sleeping with someone wasn’t enough for this. Unless it was more than sex.

“She was the liaison to the SGC from the CIA.”

“She?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh…”

“The fact that they were together…” Daniel began.

“For how long?” Jon asked.

“An extended period of time.” Daniel continued with obvious tension. “This relationship became, um, gossip…everyone knew…” Daniel stopped talking.

Jon was up out of his chair again. The nervous energy filled every nerve he had. He could imagine every question Daniel had and knew every doubt that must be surfacing. He also knew all of Jack’s fears and the compromises he lived with and protected Daniel from every day in order to have his relationship with the man he loved. And without a doubt he knew how Jack had felt when facing Daniel’s death again. Whatever it was that drove Jack to let the SGC know all about this affair, he wasn’t sure he should be giving Daniel any clue’s. And Daniel was studying him, looking for them. He had to get out of here.

“Don’t wait up for me.” He could see the surprise and hurt in Daniel’s face. Struggling to ignore it, he put his beer bottle in the sink and marched out of the apartment.

~

Daniel had stretched his long legs out on the couch. Propped up with pillows he’d been doing some reading late into the night. At least he had tried to. He had been able get lost in some of the paragraphs but worry for Jon kept pulling him back to the present. He supposed Sam had been surprised with a late night visit from his lover. And why shouldn’t they have a last night together, Daniel thought to himself. He knew he had no right to the peevishness he was feeling. In fact, he was sure that the tension between himself and Jon was partly to blame for driving the young man away.

If the way he was feeling now was any indication of Jon’s mood, then he and Sam were naked together right now. Daniel suddenly had a vision of the teacher’s legs spread wide. He saw black hair on those limbs, shorter than his own, and the flexing muscle of Jack’s ass as he drove into the man beneath him. Only it was a much younger Jack, with skin unscarred and smooth. The muscle of his arms tight, his hands held Sam’s hips the same way that Jack gripped his.

Daniel groaned and got up from the couch. He picked up the book that had fallen to the floor, tossing it onto the coffee table before storming into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Who was he angrier with? Himself or Jon? No, that would have to be Loki, he decided, as he scrubbed his face. This situation was intolerable.

There was a linen closet right outside the bathroom and he found sheets and a blanket to use on the couch. He didn’t expect Jon back tonight, but he wasn’t going to sleep in his bed.

One light standing on the side table was all he left on, so that he could continue to read, and after he slid beneath the blanket he jerked the book up off the table. Shadows fell all around him while beyond the ring of light the rest of the apartment was barely visible. The couch was uncomfortable and he shifted every few minutes to find a better position.

If he raised his eyes up just enough he could see the blackness that hid the way to the bedroom where Jon and Sam must have spent many nights together. Again he imagined them together, facing each other with their arms moving, hands caressing and hips writhing one against the other, as the sheets twisted beneath them.

The unreadable book flew to the floor and Daniel moaned as his hands covered his face and his heated groin thrust up and down beneath the blanket. He had to stop thinking of them together. He couldn’t stop thinking of them together.

He groaned in frustration before jumping up from the couch and going into the bedroom to find lube exactly where he expected to find it. Same brand, how comforting, he thought snidely, as he snatched it up and marched back to the sofa. His hand rubbed at his cock through his boxers with each step.

Throwing himself back on the couch, Daniel shoved his boxers down to his ankles, and then pulled his t-shirt up to his neck. He didn’t waste any time. The fingers of one hand ran down his chest and worked his nipples, while his other hand moved to fist himself then moved down to cup his balls. His eyes closed when he whimpered low to himself. Back arching up off the cushions, his other hand joined the one below and he stroked and pulled at his balls and cock. He groaned with frustrated pleasure as his feet tangled in the boxers and couldn’t pull apart enough. As he fought the fabric, one hand searched the tabletop for the lube while the other continued its erotic massage.

The cool squirt of the buttery liquid filled his palm and he threw the tube over the couch. He hadn’t heard the door open and never heard the thud when the lube hit Jon in his chest. Nor the gasp of shock it caused. Jon’s creeping footsteps were intended not to waken what he expected was a sleeping man. Daniel couldn’t hear anything but his own moans as his fist rubbed and swirled around his hardness.

One foot was now free of the boxers, and flew over to the table. He slid a finger down towards his hole and then his hand rose back up to his velvety hard cock. Eyes still shut, back arching over and over as his hips rose and fell he never heard the quiet footsteps or the muffled cry, pinched off as fast as it started.

But he felt that! With both hands on his cock and his legs pulling farther apart a slicked up finger suddenly thrust itself into his hole and landed right where he wanted it to be. He shrieked, astonished, then whimpered with electric pleasure. He knew Jack’s finger, he knew Jack’s hand. He pumped his cock and pushed down on the finger. Another one joined it, thrusting deep into him. It wasn’t until he was shouting his climax that he realized it couldn’t be Jack and that Jon had come back after all.

“Oh God,” he whispered, through heavy panting, staring into Jon’s black eyes. He didn’t say no when the younger man started to undress. He didn’t protest when Jon grabbed the lube and Daniel’s arm to pull him down the hallway to the bedroom. He couldn’t resist when Jon finished pulling the t-shirt that was around his neck off of him, then grabbed him in a kiss as deep and passionate and familiar as any kiss he’d had from Jack before. And when Jon pushed him to the bed on his knees he went willingly.

He felt sudden stupid relief when he heard a drawer open and the sound of a condom wrapper opening. This isn’t Jack, he thought heatedly. What am I doing? But these worries were gone in an instant Jon slid into him and they both were flying.

Jon was worshipping him, as if he’d done it many times before and as if it was the first time. Hands slid up the sides of his torso and Jon leaned over him and kissed the back of his neck. The hands roamed below to his chest, sensation sparking through him when Jon pinched his nipples. He wriggled; Jon groaned, and moved his hands lower to stroke the half hard cock hanging down, sticky and wet.

Jon let go and reared up to thrust in hard. Daniel’s head went down to the mattress and his hands into his own hair. He shoved back to meet each thrust.

Then suddenly it all stopped leaving Daniel momentarily confused. He held still, feeling Jack’s hands on his ass, his dick filling him, wondering what had happened. He didn’t want time to think right now. Jon didn’t give it to him. In a moment he was being turned onto his back and he saw deep grief in Jon’s eyes. They pleaded for more, and just then Daniel couldn’t have denied him anything.

Daniel used his legs to pull Jon down to him for a deep kiss. He wound his arms tightly around him. It felt like a welcome home for both of them. When they broke apart, with a grunt, his legs went up onto Jon’s shoulders, and his lover pushed back into his heat again. With the second slide, Daniel whimpered with pleasure and Jon tried to keep his aim true. Soon Daniel had his hand back on himself teasing himself back to hardness.

Jon ground and twisted with the rhythm of Daniel’s hand. Kissing Daniels neck, breathing on his shoulder, nipping at his lip. Never uttering a word though, Daniel noticed, as he himself was mewling quite a lot. In minutes his whimpers changed to groans, and on to “Oh God.” Fleetingly, he hoped he didn’t mistakenly say “Oh, Jack,” then that thought was gone and he spiraled into orgasm, shouting, “Oh Fuck.”

Daniel’s feet slid down off Jon’s shoulders and he moaned with every rolling push into his very sensitized body. Jon took a kiss from him, long and deep, never stopping his movements. Daniel heard Jon’s breathing coming in the same harsh gasps that he always heard when Jack was close. Only this wasn’t Jack. He knew that by the way Jon’s knee wasn’t bothering him at all, and the way tears were forming in the corner of his eye.

In seconds Jon’s already large cock swelled and Daniel knew this was it. He pushed up as best he could, meeting every thrust until Jon came with a shout. They stayed suspended in place until Jon collapsed on him, grabbing him around his chest and sobbed.

Daniel held Jon with his arms and legs, rubbing his back, looking up at the strange ceiling that brought home the fact that this was not his bedroom that he shared with Jack. He began to feel shock. He’d fucked Jon. Let Jon fuck him. Jack would know as soon as he got home. He’d see it in his eyes. Jack could forgive anything but this. What had he done?

Yet, Jon was sobbing in his arms. How could he not love them both? He felt Jon getting control of himself, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, just as Daniel felt himself losing control. Hatred for Loki was growing. He didn’t think he’d hated anyone more, not since Apophis had taken Sha’re and Skaara.

He turned his face into Jon’s shoulder as his own tears started to fall. A hand started to comb through his hair, and he heard Jon’s voice whispering to him, telling him everything would be okay. He’d make sure that it was. Jon told him how much he loved him as he kissed Daniel’s face, and eyes and hair, continuing to whisper that everything would be okay, that he’d make sure of it.

Daniel knew it wasn’t true, but let himself be soothed by the beloved voice, just for one more night. He doubted either one of them would be soothing him ever again. More tears fell with that thought, and Jon wiped them away and kissed him some more, telling him to go to sleep. Once again the love Jon felt for him beamed in his expression. Jon exuded so much confidence that Daniel decided to let himself believe, just for a little while, that it might be true. He let Jon hold him close while he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Jon was gone.

Chapter 4

Daniel felt the emptiness of the bed even before he was fully awake. A lonely ache made him pull Jack’s pillow into his chest and he curled around it. Slowly he came to full consciousness, trying to remember why he felt so sad. The realization that the pillow he was clutching was Jon’s shocked him fully awake and he wanted to shove it away, and keep it close to his heart all at the same time.

He stretched one arm out, running his hand across the cool sheet where Jon should have been, a familiar feeling of loss hitting him hard.

Rolling onto his back, he listened for sounds but there weren’t any. He wasn’t surprised. A few minutes later he got out of bed to make a search, and that’s when he found the note. It was on the counter by the telephone, the writing messy, as if done quickly and in the dark.

Dear Daniel:

They say love fades. Maybe someday it will, but right now I can’t imagine ever getting over you. I’m sorry, Danny. I shouldn’t have asked that of you, but I’ve always been a selfish bastard. He’ll know, but don’t worry. When you go back, everything will be all right.

I have to go. Last night, when I left here, I went to see Sam. I got there just in time to see him arrested and taken away. One of the parents must have gone to the police and the state doesn’t care about any deals the Air Force might make with the school board.

We both know they can’t have a trial without a victim. Not one like this. It’s the only thing I can do for him now.

Go home. I have everything I need, so don’t worry about me.

Always,

Jon

Stunned grief hit rooting him to the spot. It turned quickly to anger that crashed through him. He crumpled the note in the fist he slammed on the counter. But as quickly as it came on the anger turned to despair as he realized that everything he had done so far had been for nothing. Jon was now gone, who knew where. Jack was still in danger too.

Typically, Jon hadn’t given him any chance to give an opinion, let alone have a say in how this could be solved. He was so frustrated with O’Neill’s. It felt as though so much of his personal life was always being dictated to him and so often his own help wasn’t accepted until after a fight.

“I can deal with all of this you jerks,” he said to himself through clenched teeth. Blinking back a mist of tears he banged his fist down on the counter again. This time he heard the clatter of bouncing keys to the truck. Jon must have left it behind.

“I’m trying to take care of the two of you. And you leave me the truck? Sometimes I don’t know how your brain works.” Daniel grumbled to himself, sniffled, and turned to go to clean up in the bathroom and get dressed.

A few minutes later, he lost whatever calm he may have gathered when it struck him that a trial may not really have been averted. In the heart pounding panic he rushed to finish up and ran toward the couch. The cell phone was on the table and he picked it up to call his partner when someone started banging at the door.

“Just a minute,” he yelled, and fearing that this could be the cops he hurried to the bedroom to make sure the lube was put away and that there were no signs he had slept in that room.

It was the police. When he answered the door he apologized for keeping them waiting, saying he’d just gotten out of the shower.

Two officers were impatiently waiting at the threshold. One was a tall middle-aged man who seemed more reserved than his younger female partner did. She was a bundle of energy, already bending around Daniel’s body to see down the hall into the room before being invited in.

The male officer asked to speak to Jon O’Neill.

“He’s not here,” Daniel answered, keeping it short, giving nothing away.

“Where can we find him?” the officer asked.

Before Daniel could answer, the woman jumped in.

“Did he sleep here? We need to see him. Long hallway you’ve got here. Mind if we come in?” She started to push her way past Daniel, who put his arm out to block her.

“Jon did sleep here, but was gone when I got up. I don’t know where he is.” Frowning, Daniel paused before continuing to say, “As this isn’t my apartment I’m not comfortable giving you access. I’m sure you understand.” He tried to give his most diplomatic smile.

The woman scowled. She was used to the uniform getting her into places.

Daniel’s cell phone rang and he said, “Excuse me,” to the officers, going back to the couch to answer it. He sighed, but didn’t bother to fight it when he heard the officers follow him down the hallway.

“Please wait there,” he said, stopping them where the hall opened into the living area. He picked up his phone, and then turned back to them saying, “And don’t touch anything.”

“We don’t want to make a search, sir, just a little glance around.” The policeman tried to be reassuring.

Wondering what the difference was, Daniel glanced at the caller ID, and saw that it was Jack. “For what?” he asked as he flipped open the phone.

“What?” He heard Jack’s startled exclamation through the phone.

“Hold on,” Daniel said into the phone. “What is it you’re looking for?” He nodded toward the cops as he spoke.

“Nothing in particular…” the woman stated.

“Daniel…” Jack’s small voice yelled up at him through the phone.

“Just wait there,” Daniel said to the cops, waving his finger at them.

“Yeah, Jack. I’m here.”

“What’s going on there?” Jack asked him.

“The police are here looking for Jon.” Daniel drew in a breath to launch into the long story, bringing Jack up to date, when he was interrupted.

“Yeah, I thought they might be,” Jack said.

“You did?” Daniel asked, confused.

Daniel was wary of the cops who were clearly looking over toward the couch where his bedding and things were. Thankfully, he had begun the night there. Then it struck him like thunder. He’d spent the rest of the night in bed with a teenager.

“Yeah. Daniel, can you talk?” Jack sounded uncertain and subdued.

“N…n…n…no. Not, not yet,” Daniel stammered out quietly while eyeing the unwanted visitors who were heading toward the hall that led to the bedroom. For a split second he panicked. He remembered the strong arms and legs so like Jack’s, yet with the sleekness of youth. And that hairless chest. Last night he’d been with a hairless chest.

“Daniel?” He came back from his memory when Jack yelled his name out through the airwaves. Quickly he composed himself.

“Hang on,” he said to Jack and headed for the police, stopping them before they had gotten far. It was time to make them understand his position.

“Just to be clear,” he said sternly, “I haven’t given you permission to search this place, and you haven’t shown me a warrant. Now,” he pointed back over to the wall near the entryway, “wait there.”

“Jack,” he said returning to the phone, “can you hang on while I finish up with these two? I need to get them out of here.”

“Sure.” It sounded like Jack was smirking, which seemed so at odds with Daniel’s mood right now. He turned to deal with his visitors, pissed that Jack was enjoying this situation.

“You,” he said, pointing to the woman. “Come with me. And you,” he said, pointing to the man, “follow and do not touch anything.” He walked them down the hall to the doorway of the empty bedroom.

“Here you see nobody. And in this closet,” he walked over and pulled that door open, “you still see nobody.”

Now he pushed past them and motioned with his hand for them to follow him back down the hallway. He hurried them to the door of the bathroom. “And here, you still see no-one. As I said, Jon was gone when I got up this morning and he’s still gone. Now you can leave.” He finished up with a flourish of his hand in the general direction of the front door.

Not to be bullied by this civilian, the policeman answered with his own question. “Jon O’Neill normally lives here alone?”

“He drew in a breath to maintain his patience, and looking up said, “Yes. And now I’ve got things to do. I’m asking you to leave.”

“Do you know where…”

“Nope, no more questions. I need you to leave now.” Daniel used his arms to swoop them toward the door.

The officers looked at him with surprise when they found themselves outside the apartment.

“Go – shoo – leave. Bye-bye.”

With frowns of frustration, they stared another few seconds before turning to leave the building.

Daniel shut the door and rested his forehead against it. Closing his eyes he remembered again what he’d done the night before. What if they had shown up while he and Jon were still in bed? My God! What had he done? Was it enough to know that Jon was really Jack’s clone and that he had the memories of a man 50 years old? He’d been so strong. God, he’d lasted so long. Daniel groaned and banged his head against the door. He couldn’t think of this now so he drew in a deep breath and brought the phone back to his ear.

“Hi,” Daniel said softly, “I’m back.” He turned from the door.

“Nice work,” Jack said with a hint of pride as well as glee.

Sitting heavily on the couch, Daniel was annoyed at the lightness in his partner’s voice. “You enjoyed that too much, Jack,” he accused, and then felt guilty because he wasn’t sure if he was really annoyed with Jack or confused and upset with himself.

“Yeah, well, most of the time your snake baiting scares the hell out of me. This was harmless by comparison.”

“This wasn’t snake baiting; this was getting rid of an annoyance,” Daniel muttered. “But it’s got me thinking. I think we have a problem. They were here looking for Jon.”

“Daniel, he’s been here,” Jack said quietly.

“Th… there…” Daniel was surprised, but realized he probably shouldn’t have been. How else could Jon keep the promise he made.

“How … what …,” but he stopped, not sure what to say.

Jack cleared his throat. “He wasn’t with me long,” he said matter-of-factly. “We’ll talk when you get home.”  
“Okay,” Daniel said uncertainly. Jack’s sudden change to all business made him nervous, and he couldn’t help being worried about the outcome of that talk. Daniel was becoming raw and everything brought anxiety and hurt now.

“He told me that Sam was arrested.” Jack broke into Daniel’s thoughts.

“Um, yeah. Apparently.” And isn’t that ironic, he thought. His lover is arrested just before I sleep with him. God, stop this, stop this. He fought to order his thoughts.

“I still think we should take care of the school district though. There’s no telling what could happen. And I think we have a bigger problem.

“What?” Jack groused.

“Just think about it. We need to get a cleaning crew in here right away, because if anyone comes back here, looking for evidence against Sam, they aren’t going to find fingerprints or DNA belonging to Jon O’Neill.”

“Crap,” Jack swore. “I’ll send people up there as soon as I can. I already spoke to Washington and got some legal help involved, but I’m not sure how quickly they will be able to stop things.”

“Right,” Daniel sighed, and they fell silent.

Finally Jack asked, “When are you coming back, Danny?”

He’d called him Danny. Daniel finally felt like he could breathe again. He sank into the cushions as soon as he heard Jack use the term of endearment. Whatever his lover felt about whatever Jon had told him, Daniel was going home to open arms.

“Today. Later. I think I should go ahead and meet with the school board. The case should fall apart, but either way, it doesn’t hurt to keep them happy.”

“Should I drive up there and get you? I can be there…”

“No!”

Daniel immediately regretted his outburst. “Sorry. Sorry. I’m … this is difficult Jack.” There’s no way Daniel wanted to face Jack in this place. But there was an even more important reason why he shouldn’t be there. “I’m just afraid of what could happen if anybody see’s you, and associates you with Jon. Please Jack, just wait for me.” Daniel anxiously listened for an answer.

“What could anyone think, other than that we are related?” Jack asked unhappily.

“Jack,” Daniel admonished, knowing his partner normally wouldn’t be so short-sighted.

“Isn’t it enough that Jon got himself into this trouble? Do you really want to be associated with it too?”

The only answer he got was a heavy sigh.

“Jon left his truck. I’ll drive that home.” Daniel hesitated a second before asking how long he'd been there.”

“Long enough.”

“Okay.” Daniel wasn’t completely sure what that meant, but he could take a good guess. Oh, God. What would Jack think of him if he knew that he slept with Jon? Not only his clone but a teenager as well. Would he hate him? A choking cry threatened to escape, but he managed to wrestle it back.

“Danny, come home now. I’ll send Carter up to deal with the school district. She can describe what they are getting. We’ll even have her install it all, after the extension is built.”

Daniel thought only a second and asked, “How quickly can she be here?”

“I’ll call her as soon as we hang up. She can contact them herself to arrange a new meeting time. Common’ home.”

“Okay. I want to leave.” He really wanted to get out of there. “But I’m concerned about leaving the apartment alone before the cleaning crew gets here. Maybe I should stay until they arrive. Make sure no-one gets in here.”

“If you’re sure,” Jack said unhappily.

“I’m not happy. It just makes sense.” Daniel struggled to stay cool.

He heard a growl through the phone before Jack blurted out. “I want you home.”

“Jack,” Daniel said in a quiet plea. “Don’t be …”

He barely heard Jack’s sigh through the phone. They listened to each other’s breathes until Jack said, “I’m not.”

“Good,” Daniel answered.

“Listen, I’m going to get somebody over there, a guard to watch over the place until our cleaning crew arrives. No one will get in. As soon as the guard shows up you can leave. Deal?”

“Deal.” Daniel smiled with relief. “I’m gonna hang up now, so you can make that call.”

“Then you leave. Hear me, Daniel?”

“I hear, I hear. I’ll see you soon.”

Daniel hung up to finish his packing.

Once that was done he called the principal at the school to let him know that Col. Samantha Carter would be arriving later today. She would be the one to meet with the school board as she was better able to describe all that the Air Force was offering. While they were talking, Sam’s call to Principal Black came through, and Daniel gladly hung up.

Half an hour later a private guard rang the bell. Daniel reiterated instructions to keep everyone out of the place, until the Air Force arrived. In minutes he was heading out the door.

Once he’d gotten on the road he thought about his feelings for Jon. He loved him. There was no denying that. In the two years since the cloning, Jon had formed a new life for himself. Most assuredly he would have begun to form a separate identity as well, but Daniel hadn’t seen much of that, and he wasn’t sure why right now. The familiar Jack O’Neill that he loved so much was there in every movement, facial expression and vocalization he saw Jon make. He wondered if Jon had fallen back into some old habits just by being back with Daniel for a couple of days. That question was not likely to ever be answered. So yes, he loved him, but he wasn’t sure if it was really the Jon that existed today that he loved.

All he did know was that he had felt Jon’s longing for him almost from the moment they’d left the house. Maybe even earlier, but he didn’t want to think about that. And how could he not respond to a Jack O’Neill burning for him?

God, what a mess, he thought, banging his fist on the steering wheel.

Only now that he thought of that body, the hard ribs beneath the lean muscle along it’s sides, it didn’t feel right. Despite the love he’d known was there, it wasn’t his Jack. There wasn’t quite enough flesh, not quite enough hair. The skin was silky smooth and Daniel’s own calloused hands had felt rough against it. It was always going to leave him with an uncomfortable feeling that he would regret associating with his lover for the rest of his life.

But he’d given Jon the chance to say goodbye, and he could never regret that. Just the thought of his Jack suddenly being ripped away from him, and told he could never touch his lover again, made him ache. It would be devastating. Even after two years and a new relationship, Jon was still filled with longing. Daniel sighed, resigned to his fate, but was fairly sure that Jack would understand eventually. There was no way to keep this secret when it was affecting him so much.

A little less than two hours after he had left Castle Rock, Daniel approached the outskirts of Colorado Springs. He suddenly had a vision of the twin black trucks sitting side by side in front of the house. It probably wouldn’t look odd to anyone else. Trucks, especially black trucks, were pretty common in this town. But it was going to be a strange thing for him to deal with.

Finally, he pulled up to his destination, feeling the familiar pleasure the anticipation of seeing Jack always brought. Still, he was skittish too; not knowing what had happened in the conversation between the two O’Neill’s this morning.

He turned off the motor and the front door opened. Jack stepped out and waited. Daniel smiled through the window of the truck before reaching over for his bag and getting out. The open affection on his partner’s face sent a thrill up his spine. It wasn’t something he saw in public much anymore and it drew him away from Jon’s truck like a moth to a flame.

  
~

  
Jack heard the sound of a truck pulling into the driveway. He eagerly went to the door, looking forward to seeing his lover walking up the path toward him. After a separation, the sight of Daniel always made him feel whole again.

“Didja enjoy driving my truck?” Jack teased as Daniel drew near.

Daniel stopped just a few feet away and stood in the sunlight.

“Not sure whose truck it is right at the moment, and yes I did.” He grinned stepping into the shade of the house. Close to Jack, but not too close. “Shall we …?”

Jack was excited by the expectation he saw in Daniel’s eyes, but noticing how careful he was not to let their bodies touch made him sad. Still, he worked to hide it. He knew that he hadn’t been successful when Daniel looked surprised and started to reach for him before stopping himself. There was a lot they needed to talk about, he knew. If only he could find the way to do it.

Once inside Daniel rifled through his bag to get his computer and books out, dropping the rest near the door in the hall to deal with later. Jack followed him like a magnet down into the living room. Daniel leaned over to put the computer on the table, and when he rose up Jack grabbed him from behind, pulling him into his arms. Resting his cheek against clean cotton and warm muscle, he ran his palms up and down Daniel’s chest. Humming with pleasure, he hoped Daniel felt the vibration in his body. Soon he lifted his head and turned his lover for a welcome kiss.

“Hmmm,” Daniel murmured, “I could get used to this.” His fingers tickled the hair at the back of Jack’s neck while their foreheads touched.

“Me too,” Jack said softly. “You hungry, need anything?”

“Yeah, lunch would be good. I missed breakfast.” Jack scowled at that, but silently accepted the bland shrug he got in answer.

“Didn’t he have any food in that apartment?” Jack asked, walking toward the kitchen.

“Yep. Just like yours,” Daniel quipped. “I was too worked up. Couldn’t eat. Had plenty of coffee though.” Jack heard the pleased tone of voice, but kept his grin to himself.

“Must have been a tough ride home,” he quipped.

“Had to make one stop. And no, I didn’t want to eat then either. I thought I’d let you feed me.” Leaning against the counter in the kitchen, he gave Jack one of those dimple highlighting grins that were so irritatingly endearing.

Jack’s mouth split into a wicked smile as he said, “Oh, I’ll feed you alright. Three ways. Lunch, information, and you can guess the last.” With a wink he turned toward the refrigerator to find something for their meal.

Daniel wanted to ask about Jon. Jack could tell. And he would tell him all about it soon. But things between them were so pleasant right now he hated to break the mood, and couldn’t bring himself to start. He knew what was coming. Jon hadn’t told him everything, but he could guess.

It wasn’t until lunch was nearly over that Jack knew “that” conversation was starting, like it or not.

“He left me a note,” Daniel said casually before taking the last bite of his sandwich.

Jack winced down at his own plate, and then glanced up to see Daniel sit back and brush his hands together, cleaning away the crumbs. He looked so good to Jack; even with that expectant face demanding information.

Jack had always tried to show Daniel how much he loved him without using words. But he doubted that anything he had ever done could adequately explain how much Daniel completed his life. How much he made this house a home.

He stared too long and knew it as soon as creases appeared over Daniel’s eyes. He looked away.

“So, Sam’s been arrested,” Daniel started up again.

“Yeah,” Jack drawled out. “Weird thing, that …”

“…the name? Yeah, a little too weird. But the guy’s more like me than Jon realizes.” Daniel looked chagrinned, and then Jack saw it change to something else for a brief moment. What was that?

“Oh?” Jack asked, hoping for a clue to what Daniel was thinking.

“He didn’t exactly keep his feelings to himself, about the fact that we dumped Jon in that town all alone.”

“Nice of you to take some of the blame, but I think that was mostly my call.” Jack scrubbed his hand over his face.

“I didn’t do much to argue with you at the time,” Daniel said with regret.

“Don’t go there Daniel. You had enough to deal with.” Jack declared this as his stomach began to churn with tension. There was too much going on now, and he really didn’t want his lover tearing himself up over that decision. But it looked like he was now withdrawing into his own thoughts. Jack hated that he would do this to himself.

“Let’s clean this up,” Jack said with a sigh, “then go into the other room.” They did their work in silence and then took beer and soda down to the living room.

Soon Jack was able to sit in his easy chair, enjoying the way he sank into the cushion, comfortable and satisfied. He waited for Daniel, hoping he would decide where to begin.

“Did he tell you where he was going? How long he would be away?”

Okay, thought Jack. That was blunt and to the point.

“No,” he replied, also blunt, though he was being deceptive.

“Because, there’s something that’s been bothering me.”

Jack looked at him in surprise, not sure what was coming.

“Sam was very clear that he was angry about the way the Air Force had taken care of, or not taken care of, Jon. In a very protective way. He was really rude. And protective,” Daniel reiterated. “As though he considered Jon to be a …”

“…child. Or at least someone young and needing to be cared for. Yeah, I get your point.” Jack thought a minute, and then said, “No I don’t. To Sam he was a student. Why shouldn’t he behave that way?”

“Exactly!” Daniel practically sprung from his seat thrusting his finger through the air.

“Oh crap.” That churning in his stomach was getting worse and couldn’t be stopped. Not even by the pleasure he got watching Daniel nearly bursting out of his seat with frenetic energy.

“Yeah,” Daniel continued speaking fast now. “Just because we know Jon’s really an adult, doesn’t mean Sam does. Jon may have behaved in a very adult like manner, but to this teacher, he was not an adult. Now, we know he hasn’t done this before. Still, these thoughts keep coming back to me. I’m not so sure Jon’s doing the right thing in protecting him.”

Jack sank into the back of his chair to think. He’d known there was a problem as soon as he was forced out of his bed at 6:00 AM. Not that he’d been sleeping. The bell ringing and door pounding hadn’t had to go on long and he scowled, realizing he’d known it was Jon by the familiarity of the attack on his door.

“What is it?” Daniel’s voice broke him out of his reverie.

“Just thinking about him showing up here this morning. He came through the door like a bat out of hell.” He’d also looked like a young man with the guilt of the world on his shoulders, but Jack didn’t bother to tell Daniel that.

“First thing I noticed was that you weren’t with him so I might have gotten a little …” Jack’s hand twirled in the air while he shrugged, looking sheepish.

“Little rough, were you?” Daniel knew how Jack would have reacted.

“Hmmm,” Jack muttered his admission. He still felt that momentary panic even now, hours later; a feeling that was too familiar these days. It had struck him down many times in the last year while Daniel was off on missions, and he stayed behind to command the base. This endless stream of panicked moments was the downside of becoming “the man.” The times that Daniel was in danger or missing, even dead yet again, seemed endless.

Jack barely stopped the groan as he thought of the last time. The way his lover had described it he’d been skewered and lay alone except for the heartless visage of his friend, who had just killed him. Instead, Jack cleared his throat as his heart pinched painfully in his chest. The acid churned in his stomach and he suddenly shot up and out of his chair.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. “Gotta get some water. You need anything?”

He saw a flash of worry cross Daniel’s face then disappear just as fast before he shook his head no.

“Just the heart burn, Daniel,” he tried to be reassuring. Passing near his lover on his way to the kitchen, Jack couldn’t resist putting a hand on his shoulder, feeling the warmth and bone of his lover, the pulse of the blood in his veins.

In the kitchen he found an antacid, took it and then filled a glass with water. Leaning back against the counter, sipping the drink, he took in a few deep breaths.

Jack knew that he had to tell Daniel everything. Keeping it all in was doing more than affecting his stomach and blood pressure. The damage extended to their relationship, making Daniel too unsure of himself with Jack, and too unhappy. That couldn’t go on.

Footsteps approached slowly, and he made himself relax even more. He smiled, seeing his partner in the kitchen doorway. Just the sight of him eased the pain in Jack’s chest, though he felt bad about the little frown lines over Daniel’s brow.

“Finishing up the water,” Jack said, raising his glass as if to make a toast.

Daniel walked over to him and put his arms around Jack’s shoulders, pressing in close.

“How’s your stomach been lately?” Jack shrugged his shoulder in answer concentrating more on loving the care he was getting.

“’Bout the same,” he finally answered briefly. “The docs at the base are all keeping tabs. Don’t worry. No ulcer yet,” he tried to joke. Deciding the best way to get rid of that frown he saw was to kiss it away, he did. Holding the glass behind Daniel’s back he savored the softness of velvety lips that parted easily for him.

“I’m not going to stop worrying about you,” Daniel said when the kiss was over.

“I know,” Jack sighed, resting their foreheads together. “I never do either. About you, that is. Let’s go back inside,” he said, bobbing his head in the general direction of the living room.

“’Kay,” Daniel answered, leading the way.

After they had settled in again a few seconds of silence made it clear to Jack that Daniel was going to wait for him to start.

“I think you’re right,” Jack soon admitted, going back to the earlier conversation about Jon and the teacher. “I’ve had a similar worry about Sam. Tried to talk to Jon when he was here, but he was…” Jack shook his head, knowing that his clone’s guilt was keeping him from seeing things clearly. “He’ll figure it out.”

“Did he tell you where he was going? Do we have any way to get in touch with him? No, of course not,” Daniel continued before Jack could answer. “The best chance is if you can figure out where he would have gone.”

Daniel’s head bowed in thought, and Jack wondered if he was worrying about Jon or something else.

“He’s fine,” Jack said quietly, wanting to reassure his partner.

“I know,” Daniel said, looking at him. “I wasn’t thinking about that.”

“Uh huh.”

“What do we do now?” Daniel asked.

“Well, we leave the school to Sam.” Jack grimaced at the strangeness of the names, and grumbled, “Our Sam.” After a slight hesitation he said, “I think we should leave that Sam to the police. Wait and see what happens.” He watched carefully for Daniel’s reaction, wondering at his blank expression and the way his head then dropped down to hide his face.

“Without Jon, they have no victim to go to trial with,” Jack continued. “I don’t know how far things will go. But you never know.” Daniel raised his head and bit his lip. Jack wondered even more what was on his partners mind now. Suddenly he wanted to sit next to him, so he moved to the couch.

Daniel sighed and his fingers played with the seam of Jack’s pants, just above his knee. He asked, “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, reassuring him. “Anything else you want to say about Sam’s situation?”

“No,” Daniel looked down and shook his head. “I’m only worried about how this could impact you.”

Jack felt himself crushed in a full hug. “Sorry, sorry. I should never…” Daniel was suddenly apologizing.

Tightening his own arms around his lover’s body, he kissed him at his neck. “Don’t. Stop that. What are you apologizing for?”

Daniel sighed against him, before pulling away. “I was angry, no jealous, that Kerry Johnson was able…”

“Daniel, don’t…” Jack tried to interrupt, suddenly feeling the oppressive weight of his career come between them.

“No, Jack, I was wrong to push…”

“Listen, we need to talk about this. I’m the one who was wrong. I shouldn’t have let her…” he trailed off, hesitant to continue.

This was like admitting he was ashamed of his relationship with Daniel. He had to be so careful about how he said this; because he wasn’t ashamed. He knew that.

“Jack,” Daniel said quietly, “I know why you did it.” Daniel grabbed Jack’s head, tucking it under his chin. “You can only fight years of social conditioning so far. And,” he sighed rubbing Jack’s shoulder, “your society is the Air Force. It just bugs me sometimes.”

Jack squeezed into Daniel’s chest, listening to the heartbeat beneath his ear. He wanted to explain it as more than that. Sometimes he felt ashamed that he was giving into the need to hide. But it was buried so deep within him he didn’t think it would ever be possible to stop.

Jack had known that Daniel would understand about the affair. They had both slept with other people throughout their long secret love affair. Sex wasn’t the problem.

Daniel would also know just how devastated he’d be, not knowing what had happened out there in space when the replicator ship had blown up. The only thing Jack had known for certain was that Daniel wasn’t ascended. There’s no way Daniel wouldn’t have found a way to let him know that.

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” Daniel spoke with a sense of doom and Jack felt himself being gently being pushed away. “Something more important.”

“Not more important…” Jack said, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He thought of Daniel’s death in space, the mind games with Oma and Anubis that had followed. And what had he come home to but gossip on the base. People who couldn’t wait to tell him the news; Jack had been having an affair with Kerry Johnson.

“We’ll see,” his lover answered hesitantly.

“We need to talk about so many things,” Jack said to his lover. “I know what you’ve had to listen to for weeks now.”

“You know that sleeping with her wasn’t the problem?” Jack heard absolute insistence in Daniel’s gentle voice.

“Yeah, I know.” Jack smiled, hearing the echo of his own thoughts. He reached to take one of his lover’s hands in both of his. “Daniel, I admit, I don’t like the gossip… the talk about us. It’s the military… I’m in the military.” He looked up pleading for understanding.

“You mean you don’t want to be caught and forced to retire? I don’t …” Daniel started.

“No,” Jack interrupted with painful regret. “I just don’t want them to know. I’ve been hiding for my whole career, Daniel. For decades before I met you…”

“So you used her? She was a means to…” Daniel asked?

“She was a way to forget you were gone again!” Jack interrupted fiercely. All the anguish of those weeks of waiting showed in his face.

Daniel brought Jack’s hand up to rub against his cheek, looking sad. The full weight of their lives and their love lay in the gesture, and Jack felt the familiar burning in his heart.

He was so proud to be loved by this brave, reckless and brilliant man.

“There are so many reasons to keep us secret. Your safety…” He saw Daniel’s scowl. “Okay, okay, our safety… my career, my command…”

He stopped talking long enough to swallow his pride. “When I realized she’d been making “us” known around the base, I took my time stopping her.” He shrugged.

“There are rumors…” Daniel started.

“Tell me about it,” Jack interrupted again. “Incredible as it may seem, a lot of them are true. At least the ones about you and me are. I’ve worried…” he trailed off, realizing from Daniel’s expression that he had misunderstood whatever Daniel was saying.

“I meant the rumors about you and Kerry Johnson. Rumors that said you were in love.” Daniel looked at him expectantly.

“Oh,” Jack said slowly, “those rumors.” He shrugged again. “Well, those are definitely off. Way off.” He grabbed Daniel’s shoulders and pulled him close. “She was a comfort, nothing more. And as far from you as I could find. Wouldn’t even look at a man.” Jack admitted quietly, but enjoyed the small grin he saw when he pulled back to look at Daniel’s face.

They fell quiet again, and Jack felt relieved that Daniel was giving him a minute to pull his thoughts together.

Finally he looked up, and all he could think of to say was, “Mostly, she filled an empty spot in the bed.” Daniel kissed him and Jack’s tension broke.

“Did you ever really try to stop her?” Daniel asked after they parted, just curious it seemed.

“Not really. I said something to her, but not with any … you know …” he kind of bobbed his head like an imp.

“Uh huh,” Daniel gave a scolding scowl, with a hint of grin at the end.

Jack grew serious though, saying, “What I’m really sorry about is all the crap you had to listen to when you got back.”

“Yeah, everybody did like to go on about it. A lot.” Daniel looked regretful and Jack felt like a worm.

“It’s probably for the best,” Daniel sighed.

They both leaned against the back of the couch trying to relax when Jack felt Daniel stiffen and say, “There’s still something I need to tell you, about my trip.”

Jack already knew. Jon had told him what had happened, though with very little detail. One thing that had been stressed, however, was that what had happened was completely his fault. They both knew this was partly bull. Daniel generally didn’t do things he didn’t want to do.

He did know that Jon had been surprised by Daniel, coming back to the apartment to find, not just his cock hard and on display, but Daniel’s legs wide open. He wasn’t sure that he could have resisted that, and Jon was him after all. Especially if Daniel’s neck was arched just that way that he liked. His mouth in an O shape while he moaned his pleasure as his hand beat the rhythm on his meat. Shit. Now he was hard. This was really not the time.

Clearing his throat, he tried to think of what to say. The truth seemed to be the best thing right now. There were enough secrets between them, and Daniel at least, seemed ready to bring this one out into the open. Maybe the rest would follow easier.

“Jon already told me about it this morning,” he said, running his hand down Daniels arm. “I know you two had sex. No details. Although, he did tell me he walked in on you…” He finished his sentence with an arched eyebrow.

Daniel looked humiliated. “He told you he walked in on me mas…”

Jack interrupted him, nodding his head. “He didn’t have to give me much description. I know what you must have looked like.” He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

“Yeah…” Daniel trailed off, looking away.

The room was silent for a minute, while Jack waited until he was ready to go on.

“I was so far gone,” Daniel practically whispered. “It felt like you, just like you. At first.” He trailed off.

“What do you mean?”

“It was your fingers…” Daniel paused at Jack’s barely hidden wince. He started again saying, “His eyes were so sad. It was like seeing you…” Daniel trailed off. “Anguish,” he finally said. “I couldn’t have refused him anything when I saw that anguish.”

Jack sat back, a little stiff. He didn’t want to think of Jon having such deep feelings. It was hard enough thinking of him as a re-born teenaged Jack O’Neill. He knew his face had gone blank when he felt Daniel’s unhappiness rise, and he tried to relax a little.

“Later, when I thought about it, I realized he didn’t feel right. He was… Oh Shit.” Daniel was clearly distressed now.

“Just tell me, Daniel,” Jack said, stoically.

“Jack, he’s only 17. Not even 17. He’s all skin and bones. And not much body hair.” Daniel put his head in his hands. “Jack, I slept with a kid.”

Jack swallowed. He hadn’t thought about this. Jon wasn’t someone he really wanted to acknowledge as a person. That’s why he’d ignored him all these years. It was bad enough to think of him as a teenager. This situation was becoming more than he could deal with. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I don’t see it that way.” That’s all he said to his lover.

Daniel looked at him in surprise. “How could you not?”

“He’s a clone. Technically he’s only two years old.”

“That’s not the point, Jack.” Daniel seemed upset with him now.

“What do you want me to say?” What could he say? Daniel had no reason to feel this way.

“It doesn’t matter if he’s a clone or not. It doesn’t matter…” he sputtered. “His body is a teenager’s body and I was with him sexually.” Daniel was insistent that he had done wrong.

“Do you plan to do it again?” Jack asked.

“What?” Daniel was shocked. “No!” Now he was vehement.

“Listen.” Jack puckered his lips while he thought a minute. “I know you, and I know you don’t go for kids. And if I thought about it enough, I’d say you were with me. He is …” Jack couldn’t help the pause and pucker of distaste, “my clone. His mind is really my age.”

“But…” Daniel started.

“No buts, Daniel,” Jack interrupted, then continued, suddenly inspired. “People don’t have sex with just a body. At least you don’t. You were with his mind, with the person. Whatever he is.”

Inspired or not, he still couldn’t quite acknowledge the human connection between he and Jon.

“Whoever,” Daniel admonished, softly.

“Sure, okay.” Jack groused.

“Maybe.” Daniel sounded like he would at least think about it. Jack hoped he wasn’t going to beat himself up about this.

“It’s just that once I started thinking about it I remembered how he felt.”

Guess he was going to beat himself up a little longer. Jack was having a real problem hearing this, relating to it, or accepting it. He didn’t care that Jon was just shy of 17. He cared that it was his clone, and that Daniel probably loved him. That’s what scared him.

What was he supposed to say now? What should he do? He couldn’t think of anything so he did what came naturally and reached out to pull Daniel close.

Daniel relaxed against him and eventually shivered as if pushing something that had spooked him away. “Now that I remember it, there is something wrong in the way he felt. Something … creepy about it. I’m afraid because it was him that I’ll associate that with you.”

Jack felt sick.

“I don’t want to remember him when we are together,” Daniel continued.

“I really don’t want that either,” Jack agreed earnestly.

“Yeah…” Daniel went silent again.

Sitting on the couch, leaning against each other they slowly relaxed and eased away from this problem. It wasn’t going to leave them overnight and couldn’t be solved in one conversation.

Jack couldn’t help one last comment though. “So you like my old tough thick body?” Damn, he thought. That was supposed to be funny. Did it sound as needy to Daniel as it did to his own ears?

Daniel smiled warmly at him, used his hand to turn Jack’s face so that he could kiss him. That’s all the answer he got but it was enough for now.

Yep, I guess it did, he thought to himself. He enjoyed the kiss anyway and leaned heavily into Daniel, who soon pushed him away.

“You said there were lots of things we needed to talk about. What else is there?”

Crap, Jack thought. He would rather deal with the rest later. In bed maybe, but not now; he could only disappoint Daniel so much at one time.

“Later, babe. Can we do that later?” He was pleading again and he saw Daniel’s eyes shadow with worry again. This delay was going to have his partner imagining all kinds of things. What was really coming would probably never occur to him though. The acid in his stomach burned harder than it had not so long ago.

“Kay…” Daniel finally said, and Jack knew his discomfort had to have been seen.

“Thanks.” Jack took him back into his arms and held him tightly. He held on with the same desperation that he had felt ever since Daniel had left with Jon. It felt like the same desolation he lived with every time Daniel went off world without him. He squeezed himself tighter around the man in his arms and said, “Love you, Danny.”

“Me too.” Daniel whispered back, and kissed him on the neck. Jack was sure his lover really didn’t understand how bad this year had been for him. He’d gone out of his way to make sure of that. With a lot of regret, he couldn’t help but wonder if he should have been sharing his fears more. He prayed Daniel would be able to understand but they would get to that later.

There needed to be a change of mood or there was no way Daniel would let this go for now. So he eased up on the clenching hug a little, and running one hand into his lover’s hair, he let the other one begin to roam under the shirt that had already risen up exposing skin.

Daniel snorted an amused laugh, short and inviting. Jack was sure he heard the muttered word ‘typical.’ Jack pushed him back into the couch and wriggled his way on top of him.

“Missed you,” he rumbled while kissing Daniel’s neck.

“Apparently,” Daniel said, letting his hands run firmly over Jack’s back and sides.

Their lips and groins met, twisting and grinding together. Jack broke away breathless and set to stripping Daniel out of this clothes. It wasn’t easy since his lover never stopped moving or touching him while he was at work. Soon he jumped up to take his own clothes off and dash to the bedroom for lube. He hurried wildly, wanting to get back before Daniel had a chance to start thinking again.

Jumping down the steps back into the living room he gulped at the sight of his lover, head thrown back, eyes watching for his return, and long fingers masturbating his cock. God, he does love to beat that cock. Shouldn’t have worried about that thinking problem, Jack thought, but was glad he’d hurried anyway.

Frantic with desire, Jack didn’t know where to start. Should he use his mouth, his fingers, his weight? And where? Oh God! Where? No thought remained as he watched Daniel continue to rub himself. One leg moved over onto the coffee table, his foot too close to the computer. Jack grabbed it and moved it to the floor. He squirted lube onto his fingers, knelt between Daniel’s legs and used his head to bat Daniel’s hand away. Then he sank his mouth down on the big red erection and drilled his fingers up into the tight heat behind. Daniel didn’t last long. And when Jack entered him, he didn’t last long either.

Chapter 5

“Yeah, Carter,” Jack growled into his cell phone, and then listened while he kissed Daniel’s stomach.

She’d called while they were still lying on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the afterglow. Jack could feel Daniel’s amused snuff and knew that he was momentarily caught up in his fondness for Sam and holding back an all out snort at the growl from Jack. It all seemed so normal and he couldn’t help his own grin while he sat up to listen, though leaving his hand on Daniel’s chest.

“I’ve explained in detail the computer models and operating system they will be getting, as well as all the peripheral equipment. We’ve also agreed on the cost of the new wing to be built to house the computer lab. Honestly, sir, they don’t want any part of a court case either. It appears as though they will co-operate with the District Attorney only as far as they are required to.” Lt. Col. Carter sighed and took a breath. “I know encouraging this attitude is important, sir, but are you sure helping this guy is the right thing to do?”

“No,” Jack answered regretfully. “But I don’t see much choice right now.”

Daniel’s barely suppressed chuckles from Jack’s tickling fingers and the seriousness of the subject made Jack pull his hand away. While he talked with Carter, he watched Daniel get dressed.

“I don’t either, sir,” she replied. “I have had a cleaning crew working in the apartment. In fact, I need to go over there and check on things.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, “And make sure they get the sheets and towels all washed too. Better yet, have ‘em burned.”

“Are you sure, sir?” He could hear Carter’s hesitation loud and clear. But how much worse was burning the evidence, than washing it?

“I’m sure. Do it. And have the mattress changed,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir. I’ll take care of it. I should be able to leave here in a few hours. My cell phone is on if you need me.”

“Got it,” Jack answered. “Let me know when you’re back.”

He hung up and turned to see Daniel looking expectantly at him.

“They got the computer lab all squared away,” Jack explained. “And she’s got a cleaning crew in the apartment.”

Jack was pleased that Daniel moved near him to stroke a hand down his still nude hip. He didn’t expect Daniel would ever forget last night with Jon, but enough time spent with his old ass should help ease it to the background. He hoped, anyway.

“Any sign of Jon?” Daniel asked a little hopefully.

“That’s a different story.” Jack groaned inwardly. He wasn’t sure what Daniel’s reaction to the news about Jon would be. The ringing cell phone in the pocket of his pants on the floor gave him the chance to put off relaying this information, though only for a very short time. It was Teal’c.

“Has Daniel Jackson arrived yet O’Neill?” Teal’c got right to the point as usual.

“Been here a while. How are things at your end?” Jack glanced at his lover and saw him staring curiously his way. Clearly Daniel was already realizing that plans were being made that he wasn’t aware of. Jack smiled distractedly, admiring the quick mind, and he used his free hand to rub Daniel’s thigh reassuringly.

“Things here are fine. They are as you would expect them to be. He is resigned to the circumstances he finds himself in, and I believe I detect some eagerness as well.” Jack appreciated Teal’c’s more than usually thorough assessment.

“Eagerness, huh?” Jack said thoughtfully. “Well, that’s a good thing. Okay, buddy. We’re on our way.” He hung up and turned to Daniel.

Jack just hated, (and loved), those looks Daniel gave him. The ones with the smug ‘I caught you smile,’ head leaning to one side with demanding anticipation. First though, he grabbed Daniel and kissed him.

“I need to get dressed, and then we need to get to the SGC,” he said, hunting around the floor for his discarded clothing.

“Jon came here early this morning to ask for help.” He spoke while pushing his long legs into his slacks. “He said that he had planned on disappearing at first. But he had realized very quickly how difficult that would be, and it wouldn’t solve his problem.”

“Problem?” Daniel asked; which irritated Jack just a little, because Daniel should just understand and make this easy on him.

“Yeah, you know. Being an old man in a young man’s body.” Jack explained.

“Jack,” Daniel snapped, “you are not old.”

“You know what I mean,” Jack replied with mock disgust. “That’s not important.” He waved the interruption away with his hands. “What is important is that he decided he wants to work for us.” Reaching down to lace his boots, he glanced up to see Daniel looking wary.

“And what did you say?”

“We talked. I said I thought we could work something out.” He stood up and patted Daniel on the back. “Let’s go. They’re waiting for us.”

It suddenly occurred to Jack that this might be difficult for his partner and he stopped. “Are you okay with this? Seeing him again?”

Daniel looked nervous but quickly gave his usual brave smile. “Thanks for asking.” He briefly latched onto Jack’s shoulder then nodded toward the door.

“Let’s go,” he motioned. Jack followed with pride.

  
~

  
“So, Jon,” Jack announced, bouncing on his feet in his office at the SGC, “I’ve already filled Daniel in.”

Jon, with an ironic smile, looked at Daniel and it was obvious to Jack he was looking for Daniel’s approval.

“Um … yeah,” Daniel said, “on the ride over. So you’re going to stay with Bra’tac.”

With a malicious grin Jack threw in, “As an apprentice.” The grin faltered when he saw Jon’s face remain stoic and fixed on Daniel.

“Really…” Daniel answered hesitantly, glancing between them.

Neither Jack nor Jon was reassured by his attitude.

“No, not really,” Jon said in a huff, finally coming to life. “I’m the ambassador from Earth.” He spoke with great dignity, head held high.

Jack snorted.

“It is both, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c helpfully joined in the conversation. “As relations between our two nations have become strained, perhaps young O’Neill’s presence, (Jon scowled and Jack bounced again), can adequately represent your people. Particularly as he is now to be taught at the hands of one of our greatest and most venerated leaders.

“I already know your ways…” Jon started.  
“He will learn more efficient hand to hand combat,” Teal’c interrupted.

“Aaahh…,” Daniel said. “Maybe learn to drop and roll better…”

“What?” Both Jack and Jon said together.

“Knees,” Daniel indicated significantly.

They blinked back with injured dignity.

“Perhaps,” Teal’c added. “I have not been able to teach him these techniques. Master Bra’tac may be more persuasive.”

“Uh huh,” Daniel said, again looking distracted and worried. “Jon, I think we should talk about everything that has happened to the Jaffa culture since you left here. It might help you in your role as ambassador.” Daniel looked very concerned.

Jon gave Daniel a strange look, filled with hidden longing and embarrassment. Jack didn’t think anyone but he and Daniel would see the reality of the emotion in that stare.

“I’ve been briefed. I know there isn’t much of an alliance anymore. Can’t say I agree with many of their decisions lately, but…” Jon’s words faltered.

“Do you understand them?” Daniel asked annoyingly gently.

“What?”

“Their political decisions.”

“Kinda…” Jon said sounding way too much like Jack at that moment.

“I told him,” Jack pointed out in a huff.

“How?” Daniel inquired.

“How what?”  
“How did you tell him? Did you use the ‘political body making dumb ass decisions’ argument or explain about their ‘cultural world in upheaval.’ Their very reason for existence suddenly gone. The fact that they have to forge a completely new cultural identity for themselves? That there are huge factions of them that are so scared to death that the infighting is tremendous.”

“Take a breath,” Jack scowled at him. It was a little of both. Maybe more of the first thing.” Jack grew a little insulted. “Common’ Daniel. I *am* the General around here. Give me a little credit.”

Jack knew Daniel was only doing his job, but couldn’t help his annoyance.

“Fine,” he huffed. “Take him to your office, brief him. Make sure he is properly up to date. We’ll meet back here in thirty.” Jack waved his hand toward Jon to get Daniel to turn his attention back that way.

He saw the hesitant eagerness Jon suddenly showed and wanted the thirty minutes to end in five. But Jon did need the briefing. Maybe this would also give Daniel a chance to say a proper goodbye to the clone.

“Think of it this way Jon,” he heard Daniel saying as they walked away from him, deep in conversation.

He sat down at his desk and started to shuffle some papers around, pretending to concentrate on work. Part way through the half hour he suddenly thought about what could be going on down in that office and the fact that there was a security camera trained on them. He jumped up from his desk.

Casually, he made his way to the security room, and asked the SF manning the surveillance equipment how things were going. He watched the camera in Daniel’s office, and saw the two men in deep conversation. The SF kept eyeing him but he ignored it.

He could hear Daniel lecturing Jon.

“Not only has their entire belief system been turned upside down, but so have their bodies. Who knows how many countless millions of them are dying as their symbiotes mature and their children come of age. There aren’t enough immature symbiotes anymore and the manufacture of Tretonine isn’t what it needs to be.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jack heard Jon reply sadly.

The SF said, “It must be weird, sir.”

“What?” Jack asked, knowing full well what he meant.

“Watching your own clone. I can’t imagine it.” The SF looked very uncomfortable with the idea.

“Yeah,” Jack drawled, “it’s not my first choice for how to spend my day.” He didn’t look at the guy though, and discouraged further conversation.

When the thirty minutes was nearly up he asked the man to go get him a cup of coffee. Once he was alone he closed and locked the door. Then he stopped the camera he was watching from recording.

It wasn’t a surprise when Jon changed the subject, asking Daniel to look after Sam. He was happy the kid hadn’t asked his lover to make sure that the teacher was freed. Jack wasn’t sure that Daniel would have the ability, or even be willing, to work toward that goal right now. Maybe Jon knew that too, and was careful not to put that responsibility on his shoulders.

At twenty-nine minutes Jon took Daniel by surprise, pulling him close and moving him so that Jack could only see his back. Maybe that was best, Jack thought, eyes narrowed.

Jon glanced upward toward the camera, only for an instant, and Jack saw no apology in his eyes. What he did see was himself, wrapping around his lover. And when the enormity of Jon’s grief became clear on his face he was almost grateful when Daniel hugged, and then kissed him back. Jack looked away.

Eventually a knock at the door brought his eyes back to the screen. Daniel and Jon were gone. Restarting the recording device, he opened the door and thanked the SF for the coffee. He took it with him, and was only a few minutes late for the meeting.

“All I’m saying is that you aren’t going to like a lot of decisions they make.” Daniel seemed completely recovered from their kiss and had gone right back to lecturing. “Speak for Earth. But remember that the important thing for all of us is to persuade them, always, that an alliance with us is beneficial to them.”

At least he ended on point, Jack thought to himself.

“Is it beneficial to them?” Jon asked.

Jack was startled by the question coming from Jon.

“Yes,” Daniel replied, drawing in a breath getting ready to launch into another lecture.

“I believe I would like to outline the benefits of strengthening the alliance between the Taur’i and the Jaffa, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c’s calm interruption was very fortunate. Jack nodded his permission for the diplomatic discussion to shift.

“Perhaps we could continue this discussion when we are with Master Bra’tac.” Teal’c suggested.

Looking over at Daniel, Jack saw that he looked doubtful. He clearly didn’t want this happening without him present. He decided on a compromise.

“How about you get settled in there, and then Daniel and I will join you for a short visit. We can discuss then.”

Teal’c nodded with a satisfied smile. Jon accepted the order and moved on in his mind. Jack could tell, since Jon was now looking sadly at Daniel.

He did his absolute best to ignore it. Unfortunately Daniel didn’t. He looked distressed, but controlled himself well.

Thankfully Sam walked in just then, and broke the tension.

“Carter,” Jack exclaimed in welcome, “how was your trip?”

“Very good, sir.” She smiled. “Everything is taken care of.”

“Every what thing?” Jon was curious, not knowing all the details of what had happened in Castle Rock.

“Um, well…” Carter looked toward the General, and got a nod of approval to give basic information. “The details of the computer lab have all been agreed upon and the apartment has been thoroughly cleaned out.”

“What about Schmuelie?” Jon asked, not expecting any good answer.

“Nothing’s changed there. I’m sorry, Jon.”

“I know. It’s too soon.” He was clearly unhappy and looked like he was going to say more, but stopped himself.

Good, Jack thought, he knows where the limits are.

“Sam,” Jon spoke again, after composing himself. “Come for a visit sometime. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Sure, Jon,” Sam answered uncertainly.

“We can discuss physics. And Calculus.” Jon held his chin high with pride. “It all came back to me quickly in high school.”

Sam relaxed as she asked, “Is that right?”

“Oh, yes,” he answered. “I can do integration again. Got all A’s.” He was still brimming with pride and he leaned forward conspiratorially. “I get infinity now. I mean really get it. Way better than last time.”

“That’s good.” Sam smiled.

“Did you know that there is a backlash against string theory in the mathematical community? This could impact other theories involving dimensions above the four we know. And multi-versus. So, no travel through wormholes. No parallel universes.” He spoke conspiratorially, with a big grin and nodding his head.

Sam nodded uncertainly.

“I’m afraid I snickered at that part of class.” Jon was very smug and rolling on his feet in a far too familiar manner.

“You did?” Sam laughed. “I think I’d like to hear that story. Maybe I will come for a visit. When I can,” she quickly added.

“Oh, I think you should,” Jon continued to conspire. “The snickering led to great discussion in class.”

“It did?” she asked, curious.

“Oh yes. One student in particular enjoyed my snicker.”

“Oh, someone I should know about?” Now she was intrigued.

“Maybe. Could be he should be watched for a few years.” He got serious then. “Who knows, Carter, I mean Sam, he could have been an idiot who liked to make trouble. But he sounded like he knew way more than me already, and I’ve been through college. That’s how I got into advanced calculus in high school in the first place.”

Jon relaxed and became jovial again. “When you get a chance, come for a visit. We’ll schmooze, have some grub. Bond with some old friends. You can make sure Bra’tac hasn’t killed me yet in this so called training. And I’ll tell you all about the kid. Maybe you can set your department people to keep an eye on him.”

“I’ll do that, Jon.” She was very relaxed now. “You take care. And don’t be too hard on Bra’tac. I’m pretty sure he’s never had a student quite like you before.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow and said it was time to go.

They all headed down to the embarkation room. The wormhole was engaged, Jon was given his own G.D.O. device, and he and Teal’c were soon headed up the ramp.

Daniel stood with his hands in his pockets, body tense. This, Jack thought, is one of those times he would like to be able to at least hold Daniel’s hand in public. He walked to stand near, shoulder to shoulder. When Daniel pressed back ever so slightly and then gave him a quick grateful smile, Jack was happy.

At the top of the ramp, Jon turned back for a last look and saw them standing close. Jack was surprised to see him look relieved, but then he knew he shouldn’t have been. He would never want to leave Daniel behind thinking he would be alone and unhappy either.

Teal’c put a hand on Jon’s shoulder and they stepped into the puddle and were gone.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Daniel asked.

“Yep. This decision feels much better than the last one. He’ll be fine.” Jack clapped his hands together and they left the room. “In fact, he’s going to have lots of fun. Eventually. After Bra’tac’s done with him. And, think about it, Daniel. It takes care of another little worry.”

“Oh. What’s that?” Daniel asked.

“That little problem of certain people in Washington having him first and foremost in their minds. Better he is far far away…” Jack finished with a smile and his hand moved through the air.

“True, true. Okay then…”

Uh oh. Jack thought. He’s distracted already.

I think I can get out of here a little early today,” Daniel said to him.

“Right. We should do that.” Jack tried to hide the sudden clenching in his chest he was feeling again. Daniel still didn’t know what else he had to tell him.

He groaned at the sudden stab of pain in his stomach.

“I thought you said this was all under control,” Daniel said unhappily.

“It will be,” Jack replied guiltily. “I think that Warner’s gonna’ put me on some new medication for it. I should go there now.” When it looked like Daniel was going to accompany him, he said, “Why don’t we meet at five, and head home then. That okay with you?”

He could see Daniel wasn’t happy with his dismissal, but he went to his office anyway. Jack knew this was it. Once they were home, there was no more putting off the news.

Tonight everything would change. He headed to the infirmary holding his hand over his chest. The burning almost made him think he was having a heart attack.

  
~

  
“Is that the new medication?” Daniel asked Jack later that night.

“Yep. ‘Sposed to keep it from becoming an ulcer,” Jack explained calmly.

“And what’s the other one?”

“Oh,” Jack replied, very casually, “that’s for high blood pressure. But don’t worry,” he added quickly when Daniel looked concerned. “It’s not very high.”

“How high is not very high?” Daniel demanded.

“Just a little over normal, not high. Now come on. We need to talk.” Jack had decided to get it over with. The way he saw it, he was going to break Daniel’s heart. Afterward he needed as much time as possible to mend things with him before he left.

Daniel looked wary as he turned to head down the steps into the living room. Jack watched him head toward the chair.

“Okay, over here by me.” He took Daniel’s hand, leading him to the couch. “I have something I need to tell you.” From this moment on, Jack decided, he wasn’t letting go. Not till he had to.

“I know you’ve been unhappy running the SGC? That’s the reason for your almost ulcer and high blood pressure?” Jack could see how worried Daniel was about him. And now he was trying to make it easier for him to get the news out.

“It’s not the SGC, specifically,” Jack drawled out. “It’s more…” How should he say this? “It’s you.”

“What?” Daniel was confused, and hurt.

“I didn’t mean that the way it sounded,” Jack soothed. “It’s just that, every time you go off world, I have to stay behind.” He paused a minute, then asked, “You understand?”

“No.”

“You don’t usually come back in one piece,” Jack stated the obvious.

“I do so!” Daniel replied indignantly. Jack couldn’t help but be amused.

“All right, that was an exaggeration. But sending you out there, and it’s not just you, it’s mostly you, but I worry about Carter and Teal’c too. But more about you.” He stopped talking to gather his thoughts.

“This ulcer started when I was, um,” Daniel hesitated to say dead and Jack was grateful.

“Oh no. It started earlier than that. How long ago into this run was it that I had to shoot you?” Jack looked like he’d tasted something sour. “And I had to do that. You’d been zatted once already and were reaching for the gun. If I hadn’t shot you, Teal’c would have had to zat you again. Get the picture?

“Not long after that, well remember disappearing on Tegalus? War torn planet? We didn’t know if you were alive or dead for weeks?” Daniel nodded looking very worried now. Jack pulled him close putting an arm over his shoulder. “Sometime during that I realized I wasn’t sleeping very well, and the reflux started,” he said regretfully.

“Jack…” Daniel interrupted sadly, beginning to look back over all this time from his lover’s point of view. There hadn’t been time to do this often, as they jumped from one crisis to another. Jack could see everything he was feeling.

“Don’t, Daniel.” Jack kissed his cheek. “You had to concentrate on what you were doing. If you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have been able to do what you had to do. But staying behind, always waiting, never being there to watch …”

He stopped, knowing he was sounding like he didn’t trust Daniel.

“Tell me you know what I’m trying to say.” He was pleading with his lover now, needing to know that they had an understanding before he went on.

Daniel leaned them both into the back of the couch, resting his head against Jack’s arm. He looked up and said, “Yeah, I understand. I think. Anyway, I’m pretty sure I do. Just tell me what else you need to say. Then we can go to bed.” Jack could smell his hair and feel the weight of his head against him. But Daniel looked so sad it broke his heart. He couldn’t speak at first.

“Go ahead, Jack,” Daniel whispered. “It’s alright. Just say it. I know you’ve been talking with General Hammond a lot recently.”

Something told him that Daniel already knew. The looks Daniel had given him lately, eyes sad and worried. Daniel already knew. He had to say it though.

“Hammond called me. He needs me to take over for him in DC. I’ll be leaving in a few weeks.” He whispered it, looking into Daniel’s eyes, and was overwhelmed by the shock that came over his lover.

“Lea…leaving?” Daniel spoke soft and low.

“Yeah,” Jack said slowly. “I thought you’d figured it out.”

His arm felt cold and empty as Daniel suddenly sat up straight.

“Figured out you were leaving?” Daniel’s hands started to shake. He looked everywhere but at Jack. “No, no, that’s not what I had thought was happening.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Jack reached out to pull him close again. “Hammond is retiring, and I’m being transferred to take over for him.”

“And this is what you want?” Daniel asked quietly.

“No. But I think it’s what I need right now.”

“I thought you were going to retire.” Daniel’s voice was so low that Jack barely heard him. “All this time I was wondering if you would want me to retire with you, if you would want to go back to Minnesota. If I didn’t retire, how would I keep work from you?”

Now Jack was the one stunned. He had no idea Daniel had been looking at their future and asking these questions lately. Seeing how sad Daniel looked now broke Jack’s heart and he pulled him close to kiss him.

When they moved apart he confessed, “I didn’t want to ask you to retire, so I couldn’t bring myself to completely leave. And the general really needs me. I feel that I can still take care of you, but now it will be from Washington.”

“Jack…” Daniel groused. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I’m sorry I took so long to tell you. It was hard.”

“It’s not easy to hear. But I do understand. All I want to know is that this won’t be for good. How long will this last?”

“Can’t say for sure. Hopefully not more than a year. Maybe two. The Goa’uld are defeated. With any luck, I won’t be needed there for very long. I promise I’ll start looking for a replacement to groom as soon as possible.” He gave Daniel a squeeze before asking, “Think you can stay out of trouble for that much time?”

“I’ll do my best,” Daniel said wryly. “Guess I’ll need to take a lot more meetings in Washington myself. Unless…” he trailed off.

“Unless what?” Jack got Daniel’s attention back.

“Never mind. We can talk about that later,” Daniel said quickly. “We should be concentrating on you right now,” he dodged, leaning up to invite Jack into a new kiss.

Jack looked at him suspiciously, suddenly dreading that conversation, but it was all forgotten when he felt Daniel’s fingertips slipping underneath his shirt. He didn’t know who to be more disgusted with, himself for happily being manipulated or his lover for knowing how easily he could be, and doing it.

“Screw it,” he thought and crushed his lips on Daniel’s, his hand forcefully cradling Daniel’s head in place. He felt the fingers in his clothes clutch and scrape against his skin. The next thing he knew his lover was fighting against him to get up, to pull and drag him away to the bedroom.

There at the foot of the bed they fell into each other’s arms again, then over onto the bed. Jack wrestled for dominance, getting Daniel under him, grinding against him below and raising his chest up enough to pull his own shirt off before tearing at Daniel’s.

Then Daniel was pushing him away. Jack felt some vertigo as he was spun onto his back. He was left cold when Daniel’s heated body left him alone on the bed.

“Where are you going?” he demanded with hurt that wasn’t entirely faked.

“Just to the bathroom.” He hated it when Daniel used that patronizing voice and made a face at him.

“I won’t be long,” Daniel said with a teasing smile. “Finish,” his finger waved a circle around Jack, “just finish…you know…”

There were the dimples, Jack thought fondly, though he kept a straight face.

“Fine,” he sneered, and waited until Daniel was gone through the door. He headed out of the room, down the hall to the other bathroom to clean up himself, shedding his clothes on the way.

Jack was back in the room in record time, which gave him a moment alone to think. It occurred to him that Daniel had slept with Jon, who had slept with the teacher, the unknown factor. There were always condoms in the house. He’d used them with Kerry and now it looked like they were needed again. He threw the quilt to the end of the bed and lay down on his side with the condom in front of him on the sheet. Daniel didn’t keep him waiting long.

Stretched out, facing each other on the mattress, Jack reached over and ran his finger down Daniel’s cheek. He didn’t get the smile he usually did, so leaned forward and kissed Daniel lightly on the lips.

He pulled back and was happy to see a little bit of a smile beginning to appear. Daniel’s fingers touched his before they traced circles on the sheet around the wrapped condom.

“You can use this. I suppose you should, but don’t think…” Daniel swallowed, looking down at the cellophane. “The thing is,” Daniel said, looking embarrassed, “Jon used a condom.”

Jack wasn’t surprised at his momentary stab of anger and he hoped he kept it hidden just this once. It was good to know that even as a cloned idiot kid he was still responsible. But really, Jon had no place in their bed, he decided. So, he pulled Daniel tight against him, and hid his face from his lover for just a little while.

  
~~~~~

 **A year and a half later directly following The Shroud.**

Daniel had cried when he’d left for Washington. Jack remembered it vividly. He was envisioning it now while lying in bed with his head propped on one arm and a sleeping Daniel cradled against him with his other arm. Yes, he had actually seen his partner cry, which was a thing Daniel rarely did. It was the first moment that he truly doubted his decision to relocate.

Daniel’s breath on his skin felt better than Jack thought anything else possibly could. Daniel’s tears the day he’d left, Daniel’s skin, pale, distorted with Ori Prior glyphs, the confused expression when he finally woke up in the sick bay on Odyssey, it all suddenly overwhelmed Jack. He drew in a deep breath and rolled onto his side. Both arms locked around his sleeping lover and hugged tight. Daniel woke up.

“Sorry,” Jack said, smiling sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Mmmm,” Daniel buried his face against Jack’s shoulder. “Okay,” he replied quietly.

It was clear to Jack that he wasn’t going back to sleep though when Daniel’s foot started to stroke against his shin.

“How are ya feelin’?” Jack asked him while hugging him tight again.

“Fine,” Daniel answered. “Still tired, I guess.”

“It’s gonna take a few days to recover. Your body went through a lot of changes,” Jack pointed out with a grimace.

“Probably. Hungry too.” Daniel commented without making any move to leave Jack’s arms and get food.

“Yeah, me too.” Jack sighed and kept hold of his lover.

“Yeah…” Daniel crooned and they fell silent for a few minutes listening to the sound of Daniel’s foot rubbing between Jack’s leg and the sheets.

“I’ve taken some leave,” Jack finally broke the silence. “I’ll be able to stay at least a week.”

Daniel’s leg stopped moving but his arm snaked out and around to encircle Jack. His body shook and he nodded his head against Jack’s shoulder without him uttering a sound.

Everyday Jack wondered if he had made the right decision when he agreed to take the position in the capitol. Should he have retired instead? He knew it was the right thing for him to do for General Hammond. If Daniel had made it to Atlantis, perhaps everything would have been fine. They would have waited a year or two, making sure the Goa’uld threat was truly under control and then he would have retired.

The heavy stillness of Daniel’s body seeped into his thoughts. Daniel must be drifting back to sleep again. Jack kissed his head and spoke very low. “You sleep a little longer. I’ll order up some breakfast.”

“Kay,” Daniel whispered, already nearly gone.

Jack slid out of bed and pulled on a robe, heading into the bathroom. After completing his ablutions and dressing, he looked through the hotel room desk for the room service menu. Looking over at the sleeping Daniel he decided to order from the telephone in the bathroom. This would give his lover another 45 minutes to sleep before the food arrived.

  
~

  
“Hey, Sleepyhead.”

Daniel’s head rose up and looked back and forth in confusion. “I’ve heard that before,” he croaked out, “in front of a room full of people.

Jack ruffled his hair and smiled at him. “Must have been on that big ship we have.”

“Hmmm,” Daniel mumbled starting to sit up.

“Food’s gonna be here any minute. Thought you might want to clean up.”

‘And be hidden in the bathroom,’ Daniel thought to himself, but didn’t complain. Naked in the general’s bed was a far cry from a fond head ruffle in front of friends. Many who knew the truth, anyway.

“Sure,” he said, and stood up. He wobbled a little but Jack got hold of him for a hug and pat on the back.

There was a knock at the door and Daniel headed into the bathroom saying he wouldn’t be long. Jack waited until that door was closed before he opened the other one to let the room service waiter in.

A few minutes later breakfast was set out on the table and Jack was pouring coffee when Daniel joined him.

“Pancakes,” he grinned, lifting the metal dome off his plate.

“Figured you deserved a treat.” Jack pushed a full cup closer to him as well. Daniel smiled his thanks and took a sip of coffee.

“Heard from Jon,” Jack said after his first mouthful of eggs. He glanced over at Daniel and saw him look up at him waiting for more information while continuing to eat.

“He’s fine. Bra’tac and his band of merry men, (Jack was gratified to see Daniel chuckle), are still doing their best to unite the Jaffa.”

“Mmmm,” Daniel answered with a sudden frown.

Jack recognized the worry in his mumble.

“We… I … offered him the chance to come home. To Earth. He reminded me that the Ori have appeared right in the SGC.” Jack grimaced. Daniel looked pained.

“He said no. Not yet.” Jack struggled to explain, his hand making a fist grasping for words.

“Did he feel that it was too early to come back?” Daniel asked.

“No. That’s not it.” With a shrug Jack took another bite of toast. “I think he has a purpose. Yeah, a purpose. He’s proud of what he’s doing.”

“Okay. As long as he knows he can come back if he wants to.” Daniel ate a slice of bacon.

“He does. He’s been in contact a lot. Checking in, wondering if you’d been found yet.” Jack looked unhappy. “We can’t get in touch with him ourselves, so he doesn’t know yet.”

Daniel’s fork full of pancake stopped halfway to his mouth and he stared at Jack.

“Don’t worry,” Jack assured him. “We’ve put out the word for him to get in touch. I’m sure we will hear from Jon soon.”

Daniel nodded.

“Eat your food before it gets cold.”

They turned to their plates and finished their meal.

  
~

  
Jack didn’t mind talking about Jon so much anymore. He had spent a lot of time alone in Washington thinking about Daniel and his devotion to his alter ego. He’d known that Daniel’s commitment to Jon was an expression of his love for Jack. Eventually he’d begun to really believe it too. Daniel really *Loved* him, with a capital L.

It was a strange thing for Jack O’Neill to realize that with his move to Washington he wasn’t getting much sex anymore. He found he really didn’t want anyone other than Daniel. Even in the Springs, he hadn’t wanted anyone other than Daniel for quite a while. Maybe he was getting old.

Kerry Johnson. She had been a way to forget Daniel, or to hurt Daniel. He wasn’t sure which, and maybe it was both. The man had kept him tied up in knots of worry and pain all the time Jack was running the SGC, and he had never really seen it.

Maybe that was Jack’s own fault, because he knew that there was something missing in their relationship. A year and a half ago Kerry Johnson had proved that. And maybe he had proved that too, all by himself, when he left.

He was holding part of himself back from Daniel, just as much as he hid so much of himself away from Sarah. Their marriage would never have survived as long as it had if it wasn’t for Charlie. Without him, it fell completely apart.

Losing Daniel again, to the Ori, had been too much of a parallel to ascension. The very thought of it had scared Jack to death. To think that he’d come that close to losing Daniel again, in nearly the same way, was more than he could bear. He’d had enough. Why it had taken him so long to realize that he wanted this relationship full time he didn’t know. But that’s what he needed to find a way to achieve.

Daniel was shoveling a big bite of pancakes into his mouth and the syrup was dripping down his chin. Jack wanted to see syrup drip down Daniel’s chin every day.

“You about done there?” he blurted out.

Daniel looked up startled then back at the mound of pancakes left on his plate. “No.” He answered as if Jack was an idiot.

Jack moved next to him on the couch. He sat very close and Daniel gave him a curious look. His fork sliced through and then speared some pancakes. Jack grabbed a piece of the bacon off his plate and munched away.

“Hey,” Daniel complained, having swallowed his forkful.

“Keep eating,” Jack said with a grin and fed the rest of the bacon strip to his lover. He switched his hands so that he could rub Daniel’s back.

Daniel took another large bite of his pancakes then put his fork down and turned to Jack.

“I’m done,” he announced with certainty.

“Full?” Jack asked, rubbing his back still.

“No,” Daniel deadpanned.

“Wanna go to bed?” Jack whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh,” Daniel said against Jack’s egg and bacon tasting lips, “sure.” Jack pushed the table over toward the desk with his food and then followed his lover to the bed shedding his clothes along the way.

They made easy love and afterwards fell asleep again. Jack knew that retirement was very close at hand.

  
~

  
Jack woke up first again. Daniel’s body was still recovering from weeks of sharing his mind with Merlin and the change it went through to become an Ori Prior and then human again. Jack wasn’t sure how long this would last but supposed it could be several days.

Daniel was curled on his side and Jack rolled and snuggled up against him. He couldn’t resist the lure of skin and began to stroke Daniel’s arm. He pressed his soft groin against Daniel to feel the curve and give of his fleshy ass. When he felt Daniel’s breathing change he let his hand wander beyond the arm.

"Mmm. That's nice," Daniel murmured, while Jack's hand stroked down his belly. "I could wake up like this every day. How do I arrange that?" He squirmed backwards, laughing, as Jack hit a ticklish spot.

"Simple," Jack replied. Take out the Priors. Then I'll retire and we'll meet in Minnesota."

"Minnesota, huh? How 'bout we winter somewhere warm?" Daniel inquired with a grind of his hips.

"I'm easy," Jack answered, moving his hand to Daniel's groin.

"Like hell you are," Daniel said, thrusting into Jack's fist. "Give me a few more weeks,” he groaned. “They're toast."

Jack smiled and spread kisses across Daniel’s shoulder while he moved his hand to palm Daniels balls.

“A few more,” he mused. “I can just about wait that long. Not much longer though,” he finished saying, with a flourishing dip of his fingers past Daniel’s balls into the dark space between his legs.

Daniel lifted his thigh for just a moment so Jack’s fingers could slide and press before the meaning of the words he’d heard sunk in. Jack felt the moment it happened. Daniel stiffened and Jack waited to see what would happen next. His lover’s quick turn to face him was no surprise, but his shuttered expression was painful to see.

Jack wrapped an arm around Daniel’s waist. Threading the fingers of his other hand through Daniel’s messy hair, he met his lover’s wary eyes.

“Danny,” he whispered while his hands continued to caress. He winced when the endearment caused Daniel to look down.

“Babe, look at me. I am serious. I want to leave Washington.” He drew in a deep breath at Daniel’s desperate and hopeful expression.

“I can’t leave right away. Have to finish training my replacement.” In truth, he needed to make sure that there were people left in place that he trusted to look out for Daniel. Hell, not just Daniel, but all of SG-1 and the SGC. He also hoped that at least one person there would still keep him informed.

Daniel was completely still in his arms, his expression still hopeful but beginning to be shuttered again.

“Please, Dan … Daniel …” he reached out to his partner who had begun to move away. “Hey, Daniel … stop.”

But Daniel had gotten up and reached for his robe. “Jack, don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“This isn’t a hollow promise. I’m leaving Washington. It just may take a while. I can’t just walk away.”

“Really.” Daniel gave him a piercing look. “Can’t leave just like that.” Jack saw the anger and hurt that his partner usually kept hidden away from him ever since the day he left. “I see,” Daniel finished before going into the bathroom.

Jack knew Daniel would come back out and be fine. He’d probably be sorry that he let his anger show. Swinging his legs out from under the covers, Jack rubbed his face with his hands. He grabbed the robe again and waited for his partner to rejoin him.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and a sheepish Daniel walked over to the man he loved.

“I’m sorry,” he began but didn’t get far.

“Don’t, just … stop.” Jack didn’t want Daniel apologizing. “Aging sucks,” he declared.

“I suppose,” Daniel said vaguely.

“You suppose,” Jack parroted wryly. “Just take my word for it. Okay?” Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Stomachs not much better since I left. Blood pressure’s about the same. Maybe a little worse.”

They sat side by side on the bed in silence for moments then Daniel took Jack’s hand. “You’re not old,” he insisted quietly.

“You keep telling yourself that, babe.” Jack chuckled and kissed Daniel on the cheek.

“I shouldn’t have gone.” He finally admitted to himself and to Daniel, out loud. “I know everything looked pretty good at the time, with the Goa’uld under control. And Hammond,” Jack sighed again, “he really seemed to need me. He did … did need me.”

Daniel kept quiet and still next to him.

“That’s not the point.” Jack waved his hand. “Look, I am going to find a way back here. I’m going to work this out. And then I’m going to retire.”

“Retire?” Daniel asked.

“Yep. Gonna have Landry move out of my house. He’ll need to find another one to lease.”

Jack put his arm over Daniel’s shoulder and pulled him down onto the mattress. They moved onto their pillows and lay face to face. Daniel still looked too solemn to Jack so he smiled at him and brought his hand up to cup his partner’s cheek. Quietly he made a proposition. “Maybe he could rent yours.”

“Mine?” Daniel inquired. “My house?” Then he grinned just a little. “That could work,” he said before letting his grin fade away. “You sure about this?”

Jack’s hand moved off Daniel’s cheek and down to his shoulder, sliding inside the robe so he could feel skin. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He leaned over to lightly kiss Daniel’s lips. “I’d been thinking about it before you disappeared this time. Once you were gone, again,” he emphasized the word with some force in his voice, “I knew I was close to not being able to do this anymore.”

Daniel grabbed his hand and kissed the fingertips before pushing Jack’s arm inside his robe over his waist. He wiggled and Jack felt Daniel’s arm slide inside his robe and over his waist. “I’m here,” he whispered in Jack’s ear. For just a second, all the ache of loss that Jack had felt with this new disappearance bubbled up out of Jack’s tight control. He pulled his partner even closer into a bear hug that left Daniel breathless.

“I know,” Jack affirmed. He snuggled his nose into Daniel’s neck and let them relax and entwine their legs together. “I know,” he repeated in a whisper. Then he shut his eyes and gave himself up to Daniel’s slow caresses on his back.

End


End file.
